OS CRIMINELS VS JUSTICIERS - Saga Twilight
by VanessaJJ
Summary: Une mini fic terminée et des OS à venir sur le thème des méchants et des gentils. Rated M pour publications à venir.
1. Comme Calamity Jane - 1 sur 4

_Salut à toutes ! J'inaugure enfin ce nouveau thème « Criminels vs Justiciers », on va commencer par une histoire qui se passe en 1880, les prochaines seront plus modernes._

 _Je dois vous avouer que je connais mal cette époque et ce monde, mes connaissances sur le Far Ouest me viennent des séries « Docteur Quinn » et « Deadwood »._

 _Ça se passe à Port Angeles car Forks n'existe que depuis 1945._

 _Pour ménager mon ordinateur, j'ai du couper cette histoire en quatre parties -)_

* * *

 **Comme Calamity Jane**

 **Rated : T – tous humains**

 **PDV : Bella**

 **Couple : Edward et Bella**

 **1880 – Port Angeles**

 **Première partie**

 _Mon père se met à crier, l'instant d'après ses yeux roulent dans ses orbites, il s'écroule à terre, sa veste déjà inondée de sang. Je tombe à genoux à côté de lui, prends en sanglotant sa tête dans mes mains._

 _« Ne meurs pas, père, je t'en supplie ! »_

 _« Ma fille… venge-moi… »_

Je me réveille en sursaut comme chaque nuit depuis un mois. Ma main essuie la sueur sur mon front, nous sommes pourtant en février, il fait très froid.

Mon père, Charles Swan, shérif de Port Angeles a été lâchement pris pour cible un mois plus tôt dans le saloon du nord de la ville. Il a miraculeusement survécu mais n'a jamais recouvré ses forces. Depuis une dizaine de jours, le « médecin » me harcèle pour que mon père reste chez nous. J'ai beau lui dire que je ne peux pas lâcher mon poste intérim de shérif, il ne veut plus s'encombrer d'un malade. Je le paye pourtant bien.

Tous ne peuvent pas comprendre, et tous n'acceptent pas non plus. Depuis un mois, notre paisible ville a cruellement besoin d'un nouveau shérif, à croire que les vauriens n'ont attendu que cette occasion pour passer à l'acte. Si j'ai pu dans les premiers jours endosser le costume trop grand et surtout pas du tout séant pour une demoiselle, je ne peux plus remplacer mon père.

Je suis blasée par toutes ces querelles de commerçants, d'agriculteurs, d'éleveurs, lasse de séparer les ivrognes dans la rue qui veulent se départager dans un duel à l'arme à feu. La ville ne compte que sept cent trente quatre habitants pourtant elle me paraît désormais plus dangereuse que Phoenix où j'ai grandi jusqu'à mes cinq ans ou encore San Francisco où j'ai souvent séjourné.

Nous sommes arrivés Port Angeles onze ans plus tôt d'ailleurs parce que mon père voulait m'épargner la vue de pauvres hommes, aveuglés par la ruée vers l'or d'abord, les poches vides et noyés dans l'alcool ensuite. En vérité, c'est un homme qui étouffe en pleine ville, il n'en saisit pas les codes, sur ce point je le comprends. Je ne l'ai su qu'une fois adulte, il a risqué très souvent sa vie à Phoenix et moi-même ait failli être tuée par des bandits que mon père avaient arrêtés, qui s'étaient enfuis et qui avaient voulu se venger.

Je trouve cette bourgade ridicule, les gens les plus riches, ceux qui ont toujours du pain frais sur leur table et de la viande au moins le dimanche, se croient aussi raffinés que les bourgeois de la grande ville. Ils organisent un bal pour chaque occasion, et les femmes alors rivalisent pour savoir qui a pu s'offrir la plus belle robe. Je n'ai qu'une consolation, mon père pense comme moi et envisageait d'acheter une parcelle de terre à vingt kilomètres de la ville.

Ma profession fait jaser, à mes dix-huit ans, je suis devenue chasseuse de primes. Je rêve de parcourir le pays d'est en ouest pour servir la justice. Mon père m'a tout appris, si j'avais été un garçon, il m'aurait formée au métier de shérif, évidemment. Et quand je lui ai annoncé, adolescente, mon souhait de devenir chasseuse de primes, il a d'abord refusé. Nous nous sommes tellement fâchés qu'il a failli me marier de force à Mike Newton. J'ai gagné cette bataille, je ne lui en ai pas voulu, il s'inquiète toujours de ce que je vais devenir quand il sera mort. Cette la tentative d'assassinat aura prouver que je peux affirmer que je m'en sors très bien seule.

Ma mère est un fantôme pour mon père et moi, nous avons dit à tout le monde ici qu'elle était morte lors de notre voyage vers Port Angeles. Je pense qu'elle est toujours vivante, à Phoenix, au bras d'un autre homme. Ma mère est une égoïste, mon père ne l'a pourtant jamais blâmée devant moi, je la déteste de l'avoir rendu malheureux.

En tant que fille du shérif, et du meilleur shérif je précise, j'ai très tôt été confrontée aux malheurs qui se déroulent derrière les portes des maisons. Je ne compte plus le nombre de femmes battues que mon père a recueillies, aidées, sauvées. J'ai grandi en tant que fille unique mais la maison était rarement vide. J'ai croisé la route de Martha Jane Canary, dite Calamity Jane notamment, et celle de dizaines d'étrangers dans le besoin, eux tous m'ont donné la volonté de changer le monde.

Souvent moquée, critiquée, déconsidérée par le bon peuple de Port Angeles, j'ai aussi des alliés. Sans mes amis, je serais déjà repartie en mission au lieu de veiller mon père dont l'état stationnaire ne m'apporte aucun réconfort. J'ai besoin d'action, j'étouffe à Port Angeles.

Mais ce matin, enfin, le nouveau shérif et sa famille vont arriver, je n'aurais plus besoin de rester ici. Les autorités ont eu du mal à trouver un volontaire pour ce poste dans un coin aussi rigoureux du continent. Il y a une semaine, enfin on m'a annoncé l'arrivée du nouveau shérif : Edward Cullen.

Il arrive dans une diligence en début d'après-midi, le retard n'a étonné personne. Le maire, M. Newton, en personne est venu l'accueillir. Il m'a fait jurer d'être présentable à cette occasion puisque je vais devoir lui faire visiter les lieux. J'ai revêtu à contre-coeur une de mes deux seules robes, la bleue, celle que je porte les dimanches quand je suis obligée d'assister à l'office religieux du révérend Webber.

C'est la surprise générale quand Edward Cullen apparaît. Je n'ai eu aucune autre précision sur lui, si ce n'est que sa famille s'installerait avec lui à Port Angeles. Il est seul et jeune, trop jeune pour être shérif. Ça explique pourquoi il a été accepté à ce poste, tous les autres ont refusé, un débutant a voulu tenter sa chance et l'a obtenue. C'est bien ma veine.

Je suis présentée sommairement, Edward Cullen ne semble pas réceptifs aux courbettes du maire et des « notables » de la ville. Il monte rapidement sur le cheval de mon père, dont il hérite du fait de sa prise de fonction. Il devrait aussi posséder le petit logement que j'occupe au-dessus du bureau et des deux cellules, mais mon père n'est pas mort. De plus, la famille Cullen va faire construire une maison, le terrain a déjà été acheté.

Edward ne m'a pas encore parlé, hormis son bonjour général à sa descente de la diligence, je n'ai pas entendu sa voix. Il me suit au petit galop à travers les rues de la ville, ça nous prend presqu'une heure car beaucoup insistent pour se présenter à lui. Ils ne récoltent qu'un hochement de la tête, après tout il sait que tous connaissent son nom.

Arrivés enfin au bureau, je le sens plus à l'aise. Je ricane pour la vingtième fois au moins, il n'a pas du tout l'étoffe d'un shérif. Il vient de la ville, Chicago, il ne connaît rien de l'Ouest sauvage. Je lui donne deux semaines avant qu'il ne rende son badge, cette perspective m'amuse et me contrarie à la fois. J'ai beau ne pas adoré cette ville, je ne peux pas la quitter sans savoir que quelqu'un est en charge de sa protection.

« Où se trouve votre père ? » me demande-t-il soudain.

« Chez le médecin… enfin chez le barbier. »

Ici, nos médecins sont avant tout barbiers, mais dans la grande ville, il en est autrement.

« Mon père est médecin, il arrive dans un mois tout au plus. Je lui parlerai de votre père, si vous le souhaitez. »

« Ça s'rait bien. »

Je me méfie de lui, je me méfie des gens de la ville, et de ceux de la campagne d'ailleurs, en fait je me méfie de tout le monde. Pourtant il m'inspire confiance, je ne me l'explique pas.

Edward Cullen est bien plus grand que je ne l'ai cru au premier abord, alors qu'il lit quelques documents indispensables, je peux admirer sa carrure et les traits ciselés de son visage. Ses yeux sont d'un vert ensoleillé, celui des feuilles sous un ciel d'été, je suis fascinée malgré moi.

« Il n'y a pas d'hôtel, le maire a proposé de vous loger. »

« Ah… »

« Il y a un problème ? »

« J'ignorais que le logement ne serait pas disponible. » me dit-il doucement.

Veut-il me mettre dehors ? J'aimerais bien voir ça, tiens !

« Ça me semble très pratique de vivre au-dessus du bureau, c'est tout. » ajoute-t-il quand il me voit croiser les bras farouchement sur ma poitrine.

« Vous avez assuré la relève, Miss Swan ? » m'interroge-t-il quelques minutes plus tard.

Il tient dans ses mains les enregistrements du mois passé, j'ai signé toutes les mises en accusation et tous les rapports. C'est sûr qu'en me voyant, attifée comme une petite chienne de salon, il ne peut pas y croire.

« Oui, je suis chasseuse de primes. » j'annonce, anticipant déjà une remarque misogyne.

« Impressionnant. » dit-il seulement.

« Combien de temps il va vous falloir pour être opérationnel ? »

Il est décontenancé par le ton sec de ma demande, je m'en veux un peu. Bon sang, j'ai du mal à agir rationnellement en sa présence.

« Je dois partir à la recherche du criminel qui a blessé mon père. » j'explique.

« Je croyais le coupable en prison. »

Mes poings se serrent, Jacob a pourtant été innocenté mais parce qu'il est indien, rien n'y fait, les gens ne veulent pas accepter qu'il n'a pas tiré sur mon père. J'ai caché à tous d'ailleurs que j'ai une piste fiable, il ne me reste plus qu'à me mettre en route.

« Vous avez été mal informé, je réplique il court toujours. »

« Oh… Dites, si vous partez, je pourrais m'installer ici, non ? »

Je ne l'ai pas envisagé puisqu'il était censé venir avec sa famille, le logement n'a qu'une chambre, la mienne, mon père dormait dans la salle/cuisine.

« C'est d'accord, mais quand serez-vous prêts ? » je le défie.

« Vous pourrez partir dans deux jours, Miss Swan. »

Il n'y a que lui qui m'appelle comme ça, pour tous, je suis Bella. J'ai été la pauvre Bella quand adolescente, je n'avais pas les moyens d'avoir une robe pour chaque jour de la semaine, parce que je n'étais jamais invitée à danser au bal, ou encore parce que j'étais « obligée » de traiter avec les Indiens, en suivant mon père. Depuis que je suis chasseuse de primes, je suis le gars du shérif.

Habillée en homme, je cache souvent que je suis une femme lors de mes missions. Une silhouette fine et les criminels se croient sortis d'affaire. Ils sont alors moins prudents et j'en tire toujours avantage. Je sais tirer bien mieux que la plupart des hommes de l'ouest, je cours vite, je peux survivre seule des semaines entières, je n'ai pas peur.

Le lendemain matin, j'attends Cullen de pied ferme, il va devoir me prouver qu'il est capable d'être un bon shérif. Il tique en me voyant assise au bureau, le registre des décès en main.

« Bonjour. » je lui lance sans relever le nez.

J'entends clairement sa surprise, il inspire rapidement et me dévisage. Aujourd'hui, j'ai rangé ma robe bleue et j'ai mis mon pantalon de cuir, une chemise de lin par dessus mon corset.

« Miss Swan. » me répond finalement Cullen.

« Il y a eu un décès cette nuit, en route. »

Il me regarde étrangement quand j'enfile ma veste épaisse, mon chapeau, et que je noue ma ceinture avec mon arme autour de la taille. Il me suit à pied jusqu'à la quatrième rue, où résidait M. Banner. Sa veuve est venue me voir la veille alors que j'étais déjà couchée pour m'annoncer le décès de son mari. Je sais que M. Banner était malade, habituellement le shérif n'a pas besoin de s'attarder sur un tel événement. Je me demande ce que va faire Cullen. A-t-il seulement déjà été shérif ? Ou même adjoint ?

On a besoin de s'assurer que le défunt n'a pas contracté une maladie, Port Angeles a connu plusieurs pandémies ces dernières décennies. Cullen se débrouille bien, il présente ses condoléances, discute avec le « médecin », M. Stanley, signe l'autorisation d'enterrement.

Je sens son regard régulièrement sur moi, il hésite à parler quand je lève la tête vers lui. Dérouté ou curieux, je ne le sais pas, mais Cullen n'est en tout cas pas stupide. Il prend chaque détail en considération, veut ainsi apprendre parfaitement la dynamique de cette bourgade insignifiante.

Dans l'après-midi, je croise mon amie, Rosalie Hale. Quand il me voit m'arrêter devant le saloon, Cullen se tend. Rosalie est une prostituée pour une semaine encore, elle recouvre sa liberté car elle aussi a été blessée le soir où on a tiré sur mon père. Or son « contrat » ne peut être briser que si James Hunter a failli à sa mission de la protéger, ou en versant une fortune en dédommagement. Hélas elle a un délai d'un mois au moins avant de partir.

Rosalie salue poliment le nouveau shérif, elle enchaîne bien vite en me racontant à demi-mots la pression que lui mettent les propriétaires du saloon. J'entraîne Edward dans l'établissement, lui laisse quelques instants pour étudier l'endroit. James Hunter émerge d'une chambre peu après que sa femme, Victoria, ait été le prévenir.

« Shérif Cullen ! Enchanté de faire votre connaissance. Je vois que vous apprenez avec le gars Swan. » se moque-t-il.

« Miss Swan se charge en effet de me présenter à tous. » répond fermement Edward en serrant la main tendue de James.

« Que puis-je faire pour vous ? »

« Je sais que ça doit être fait la semaine prochaine mais le shérif va procéder maintenant à la vérification des comptes et aux interrogatoires. » j'annonce, un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

Mon père a mis en place ce système quand James a voulu ouvrir son établissement, six ans plus tôt. Le maire, c'était déjà M. Newton, a été juste heureux de vendre à un prix d'or la bâtisse. Chaque mois, le shérif épluche les comptes du saloon, mon père a découvert plusieurs fois que James arnaquait ses fournisseurs et ses clients. Il interroge aussi les prostituées même si les pauvres ne rapportent pas les abus de peur des représailles. Si ça n'avait tenu qu'à lui, mon père aurait interdit la prostitution, il n'a pas pu pour le coup enfreindre la loi.

James qui râle, nous montons tous à l'étage et le nouveau shérif rougit jusqu'aux oreilles en entendant les gémissements en provenance des trois chambres du premier étage. Il me jette un regard inquiet, si il savait, j'ai vu et entendu bien pire. Nous ressortons du saloon deux heures plus tard. Edward a été très consciencieux, il a prouvé à James qu'il serait aussi incorruptible que mon père.

Rosalie est rabrouée par Victoria quand nous redescendons, cela cesse quand la rouquine nous aperçoit. Laurent, l'esclave affranchi qui est au service des Hunter, sépare deux hommes qui se battent pour une partie de cartes truquée. Je ne vais pas intervenir et je fais signe au shérif de passer également son chemin. Cullen décide tout de même de fouiller tous les clients, aucun n'est armé. Il est interdit de porter une arme en dehors de son domicile, ou lorsqu'on chasse. Le saloon est ainsi fouillé chaque semaine, Edward prend note des habitudes de surveillance de l'établissement.

« Ils vous détestent. » commente-il quand nous repartons du saloon.

« Ce ne sont que les ivrognes notoires. Il y a eu des trop nombreux malencontreux accidents, des blessures la plupart du temps mais deux hommes et une femme ont été tués déjà. Vous devez empêcher que la liste se rallonge. »

« Et cette Rosalie Hale ? »

Je me dis qu'il a bavé devant elle, comme n'importe quel autre homme, après tout, James dit d'elle qu'elle est la putain la plus désirable de tout l'État. Je n'ai jamais été jalouse de Rosalie, c'est mon amie, mais je n'aime pas l'idée qu'Edward ait aussi succombé. Autant tué dans l'œuf ses fantaisies, et ce que je ressens ne signifie rien.

« Elle va se marier dans un mois avec Emmett Mc Carthy, le forgeron. D'ailleurs, je dois lui parler. Vous venez ? »

Emmett est une force de la nature, tout en muscles, grand, un sourire qui cache sa brutalité si on se met en travers de son chemin. Enfant on lui a prédit le destin de l'idiot du village, il est parti faire la guerre et en est revenu transformé. Il a gagné le respect de tous et son métier fait de lui un élément essentiel de la communauté, il n'est pas riche pour autant.

Quand il a rencontré Rosalie Hale, il y a un an à peine, il a voulu la sortir du saloon. James Hunter avait pour lui la loi, les amoureux ont envisagé plusieurs scénarios, ils s'étaient résolus à économiser et à racheter la liberté de Rosalie. Après la tentative d'assassinat de mon père, je n'ai pas écouté mon cœur, seulement mon sens du devoir. J'ai envisagé qu'Emmett ait pu prémédité ce coup pour briser le contrat qui enchaîne encore Rosalie. Il n'y est pour rien pourtant et dans peu de temps, il épousera celle qu'il aime depuis leur première rencontre.

« Shérif Swan. » me salue amicalement Emmett.

« Emmett. Tu vas devoir m'appeler de nouveau Bella, je plaisante tout en pointant Edward qui se tient un mètre derrière moi. Le shérif est arrivé hier. »

Cullen s'avance et tend sa main, Emmett ne prend pas la peine d'essuyer la sienne et serre sans doute un peu fort celle du shérif.

« Je voulais te dire que Victoria s'en est encore pris à ta fiancée cet après-midi. »

« Tiens ! s'exclame presque joyeusement Emmett, ce qui me fait peur. Puisqu'il y a un nouveau shérif, je vais peut-être pouvoir enfin marchander ! Quel est ton prix pour que je puisse dégommer les Hunter sans être pendu ? »

Cullen secoue la tête, Emmett hausse les épaules. Moi non plus je n'ai pas pu lui permettre ça, même si j'en ai terriblement envie.

« Je passerai chaque jour au saloon pour m'assurer que votre fiancée va bien. » lui promet Edward.

Il est presque l'heure du dîner lorsque nous regagnons le bureau, je meurs de faim, je salue Cullen et monte à l'étage. Je ne m'attends pas à ce qu'il me suive.

« Les Newtons ont sûrement déjà dîné. » prétend-il.

Je lui désigne la chaise face à moi, trop fatiguée pour protester et pour me souvenir de mes bonnes manières.

« Vous allez partir longtemps ? » me questionne-t-il après avoir écouté sans broncher ma courte prière avant de manger.

« J'en sais rien. »

« Une semaine, tout au plus. » présume-t-il.

« Je vais tâcher d'être là à temps pour le mariage de mes amis. »

Edward ne parvient pas à cacher sa surprise, il me sous-estime depuis notre rencontre, pour sa défense, il ne me connaît pas encore. Non pas que je veuille qu'il me connaisse.

« Demain matin nous irons à la Push, je vous attends à six heures. » je lui lance en débarrassant la table.

Il comprend qu'il est temps pour lui de rentrer chez le maire, il me remercie pour le repas, m'assure qu'il sera à l'heure, me souhaite une bonne nuit mais il hésite avant de quitter la pièce.

« Vous êtes en sécurité, ici, toute seule ? »

Je prends sur moi pour ne pas être vexée.

« Vous savez ce que font les chasseurs de primes ? »

« Oui. » répond-il rapidement, peu à peu la réponse à sa première question obtient une réponse et Edward me sourit pour s'excuser.

« Bonne nuit, Miss Swan. »

 **_oOo_**

La Push est situé sur la côte, avant d'entrer dans la réserve indienne, j'en apprends les limites à Edward.

« On a commencé à faire du commerce en 1857, je le renseigne. Les Quileute ont signé un traité de paix et ils n'aiment pas qu'on pénètre dans leurs terres. Mon père et moi avons une autorisation permanente et en tant que nouveau shérif, vous vous devez de l'avoir également. »

« Il y a réellement besoin de venir ici souvent ? » s'inquiète Cullen.

Je parie qu'il n'a vu d'indiens que dans des spectacles.

« Ils sont très civilisés, je précise. La nouvelle génération parle notre langue, et porte des prénoms chrétiens. »

« Je comprends. Comment dois-je faire ? Je leur serre la main ou… »

« Imitez-moi. »

Il fait ainsi, nous rencontrons Billy Black, le chef, de son vrai nom Tonnerre d'été. Je fais un geste d'hommage au chef, Edward fait de même et Billy éclate de rire puis me tape sur l'épaule. À la réserve comme en ville, je suis considérée comme un garçon. Une femme n'entre jamais dans le tipi du chef, j'ai gagné cet honneur au fil des années et des services rendus. Les Quileute ont maintenant des petites maisons, les tipis sont toujours utilisés pour des occasions spéciales.

Edward, comprenant la plaisanterie, ne se vexe pas. Comme moi, il s'assoit par terre et ôte son chapeau. Billy parle mal l'anglais mais sait se faire comprendre. Après avoir exposé quelques légendes à Edward, il fait appeler Jacob. Pour le troc avec les « colons », il a désigné son unique fils.

Jacob n'a qu'un an de moins que moi, il subit davantage de pression pour se marier, d'autant que Billy a de plus en plus de mal à marcher. Le futur chef a demandé ma main il y a trois ans, c'était embarrassant, je ne lui en veux pas mais j'étais drôlement soulagé quand son père s'est opposé à l'affaire. Mon père aurait aussi refusé, simplement parce qu'il ne voulait pas que je devienne une vraie sauvageonne.

J'adore venir à La Push, la plupart du temps personne ne me repère. La nature déchaînée de la côte me fascine, elle me fait oublier ce ciel perpétuellement gris et les journées pluvieuses. Je la préfère à la compagnie des gens, elle est vraie et entière, sans pitié certes mais capable de merveilles.

Edward me paraît charmé par l'endroit, par précaution, je le mets tout de même en garde.

« Les courants sont forts été comme hiver, il y a des cas de noyades chaque année hélas. Nous déconseillons aux gens de s'approcher également, les indiens chassent chaque jour, même si ils sont essentiellement pêcheurs. »

« C'est entendu. J'ai une question. »

« Je m'attendais à plus. » je remarque, sarcastique.

« Euh… »

« Il ne se passe pas grand chose dans le cas, je me sens obligée de dire pour le rassurer. Vous allez vous y faire. »

« Merci. »

Sur le chemin du retour vers Port Angeles, Edward me questionne longuement sur les habitudes des Quileute et leurs interactions avec les habitants des environs. La journée se traîne ensuite, Edward insiste pour parcourir la ville avec moi. J'apprends que sa famille arrivera dans moins d'un mois, il devra superviser la construction de la maison de ses parents.

Sa jeune sœur, Alice, arrivera également et il se lamente à l'avance de sa réaction. Il me dit sans gêne que sa famille a beaucoup d'argent et que sa petite sœur enrage de s'exiler dans une ville sans même un couturier reconnu.

« Elle ne trouvera jamais un parti acceptable ici. » je me permets.

« Nous verrons bien, mes parents ne sont pas snobs. Ils lui permettront de se marier par amour et l'aideront financièrement si besoin. »

Je hausse les épaules, toutes ces problématiques ne sont pas à l'ordre du jour pour moi. Aucun homme de Forks ne me plaît, et si avant de devenir chasseuse de primes j'ai été courtisée quelques temps, je ne me suis jamais imaginée mariée. C'est hélas le vœu le plus cher de mon père, il dit souvent qu'il pourra mourir en paix seulement quand il verra ses petits-enfants se marier eux-même.

Le soir venu, je vais dire au revoir à mon père qui peine à ouvrir les yeux. Ensuite je galope jusqu'à la maison d'Angela et de son mari Ben qui vivent en bordure de la ville, et enfin à Rosalie et Emmett. Je leur demande de garder un œil sur mon père, Emmett promet aussi de surveiller le nouveau shérif.

Edward me souhaite un bon voyage dans le bureau, je ne le reverrai pas avant mon départ le lendemain matin aux aurores. Je me maudis, seule dans mon lit, parce que je ne peux pas dormir. Ce qui était si facile avant est presque devenu une corvée. Dès que je ferme les yeux, j'imagine Edward Cullen, son regard vert, son sourire timide, ses lèvres sur les miennes, ses mains sur mes hanches. Ça n'est que passager, rien qu'une conséquence d'un événement inattendu. Une fois que je serai seule et loin de lui, je l'oublierai rapidement.

 **FIN DE LA PREMIÈRE PARTIE**


	2. Comme Calamity Jane - 2 sur 4

**Deuxième partie**

Un homme aux cheveux blonds, avec un accent du sud a tiré sur mon père, je le sais grâce aux témoignages des clients et d'une des prostituées, Irina. Or ce soir-là, un homme venant du Texas était présent et il a disparu dès le lendemain matin. Si j'avais su cela, je serais restée sur place pour l'interroger, car un étranger chez nous est assez rare. Le saloon n'est pas un hôtel, si on y dort, c'est qu'on y trompe son épouse. Mon suspect numéro un s'est enfui, je ne connais rien de lui, la description est vague et il n'a pas couché avec une des filles de Hunter.

Je l'ai suivi à la trace, à chaque étape, sa description s'est affinée, ses cheveux lui tombent autour de son visage, ses yeux sont bleus perçants, ses dents plutôt blanches (ce qui est un signe très distinctif, surtout dans ces contrées sauvages). J'ai du d'abord me rendre à Victoria, au Canada, juste au nord de l'Etat de Washington, puis je suis retournée au pays par l'Idaho. J'ai longé le Nevada ensuite sans m'arrêter, je savais que je devrais continuer vers le sud jusqu'au Texas.

Ce voyage a le parfum de mon enfance, j'ai fait presque le même voyage à cinq ans. Je me souviens avoir pleuré la première semaine, non pas que Phoenix me manquerait mais ma mère n'était pas du voyage. Renée a supplié mon père de ne pas nous entraîner tous sur des chemins peu sûrs. Elle se moquait comme d'une guigne qu'il avait failli être tué pour la sixième fois cette année-là.

Mon père a organisé notre fuite, notre mort en fait, il a ainsi rendu sa liberté à ma mère. Lors de mes pérégrinations dans l'ouest, j'ai rêvé traquer cette mère indigne, lui faire peur même, lui dire comme mon père et moi avons été heureux sans elle. Charlie m'a interdit de le faire, et ma piste me conduit à Gavelston de toute façon.

Sur place, c'est une grande déception, mon suspect n'est pas entré dans la ville, on me dit à un poste avancé à Houston que le voyageur est resté la nuit puis est parti vers la côte Est. J'ai des initiales, J.W, mais que puis-je faire de plus. Il peut être n'importe où à l'heure qu'il est. Il ne me reste plus alors qu'onze jours avant le mariage de Rosalie et Emmett, je suis terriblement déçue d'avoir fait chou blanc. Seul mon père pourrait m'aider, il devait forcément savoir qu'un texan était à Port Angeles, il a même dû le rencontrer. Mon seul espoir de rendre justice c'est que mon père reprenne connaissance.

Je galope jour et nuit pour arriver à temps pour le mariage, je serai sans doute même en avance de quelques jours si tout se passe bien. Rosalie a insisté pour que je sois son témoin, elle m'a même acheté une robe que j'ai refusé de voir. Je vais faire bonne figure pour mes amis mais je les ai prévenus, je ne danserai pas.

J'atteins le comté de Clallam la nuit, la prudence aurait voulu que je m'arrête, les loups rôdent à cette heure-ci mais je ne suis plus qu'à une heure de cheval de chez moi. Je réalise bien vite que j'ai eu tort, j'ai éveillé l'appétit d'une meute. Je me détourne de ma route pour aller jusqu'à la réserve Quileute. Ces saletés de bêtes sont vénérées par la tribu, c'est pourquoi je ne dégaine pas. Eux sauront les disperser et ne me jugeront pas en me voyant débarquer.

Un loup plus agile que les autres me rattrape, j'ai la main sur mon arme quand il saute sur moi et me mord au bras. Je crie et parviens à le repousser en le frappant avec la crosse de mon pistolet. Mais il a fait ralentir mon cheval et je suis entourée de quatre gros loups. Fini de jouer, mon bras me fait horriblement mal, il faut que je me fasse soigner et vite. Je tire sur les ombres menaçantes et exhorte mon cheval de galoper.

Je tombe presque de mon cheval après que deux guerriers Quileute m'aient fait entrer dans la réserve. Je les connais, il s'agit de Paul et Embry, deux amis de Jacob. Je les préviens pour les loups, ils me jettent un regard noir comprenant que j'ai tiré sur leurs protégés. Embry et Paul allument d'autres torches et crient pour rameuter d'autres jeunes hommes. Jacob arrive à son tour, il se précipite vers moi puis me porte jusqu'à un tipi.

J'ai la tête qui me tourne, la fatigue et la faim ont déjà mis à rude épreuve mon corps, cette course poursuite m'a vidée. Je m'endors avant même que le chamane ait commencé ses incantations.

Des senteurs de poissons et de sauge me réveillent, une pression sur mon front me fait ouvrir les yeux. J'ai été transportée dans la cabane de Jacob. Il travaille dur pour la construire selon nos méthodes, un jour il aura la plus grande maison de toute la réserve, en tant que futur chef, il en va de son honneur.

« Bella. » soupire Jacob en souriant.

J'ignore combien de temps est passé. Et si j'avais dormi trois jours et étais en retard au mariage ?

« Je dois rentrer chez moi ! » je m'affole.

« Non, Bella, reste encore. Tu es pas bien. »

Il me fait m'allonger, je ne peux pas vraiment lutter contre sa force, et je suis encore si fatiguée. Il me donne ensuite à manger du poisson et des pommes de terre. Il me rassure, je n'ai dormi que cinq heures environ, le soleil s'est levé il y a deux heures. Je m'endors de nouveau après lui avoir fait promettre de me réveiller à midi. Il ne tient pas parole, la nuit est tombée quand je m'éveille, toujours dans la cabane de Jacob. Il ne proteste plus quand je me lève et mon regard lourd le dissuade de me retenir.

« Jacob, je veux revoir mon père. Aide moi à monter à cheval, s'il te plait. »

« Il va bien, le docteur nouveau est arrivé. » m'apprend-il.

« Vraiment ? Depuis quand ? »

« Cinq jours. Il s'occupe de Charlie. »

Jacob apprécie beaucoup mon père, je ne suis pas étonnée qu'il sache que le Docteur Cullen est arrivé à Port Angeles et ait déjà pris en charge Charlie.

« À bientôt. » je lui lance.

La route jusqu'à Port Angeles est toute aussi dangereuse que la veille, les loups sont toujours en liberté, l'hiver rude les affame. Il n'est heureusement pas si tard que ça, tout au plus vingt heures et les bêtes ne me détectent pas.

Une tempête a couché de nombreux troncs sur la route, je devine. C'est un devoir du shérif de s'assurer que les routes sont praticables, que fait donc Edward ? Est-il seulement toujours shérif ? Peut-être a-t-il eu trop à faire maintenant que sa famille est arrivée. Leur maison, bien que non achevée, doit tout de même être habitable. N'empêche que je perds du temps à cause de son inaction, et arrive en ville quand les lumières sont éteintes.

Je puise un seau d'eau derrière le bureau du shérif, puis monte directement dans le logis, j'ai faim mais je suis bien plus fatiguée. Je me hâte jusqu'à ma chambre en frissonnant à l'avance, je n'ai pas le choix je dois absolument me laver. J'ajoute trois buchettes dans la cheminée puis quand le feu prend, je me déshabille devant et me frotte vigoureusement. Je défais ma longue natte, je n'ai pas souvent lavé mes cheveux à cause du froid, ça aurait pu attendre le lendemain matin mais tant que j'y suis, je les mouille, fais mousser du savon.

Une fois propre et débarrassée de l'odeur de la poussière et de poisson, mon corps est engourdi par la chaleur. Au lieu de me glisser dans mes draps, je m'assois sur mon lit et me sèche encore les cheveux.

Je me sens déterminée et en paix alors que je n'ai pas retrouvé le criminel qui a tiré sur mon père. Le médecin qui je suis allée voir à San Francisco, après mon départ de Port Angeles, m'a dit que mon père devrait se rétablir au bout de trois mois, sinon les conséquences sur sa santé seront irréversibles, maintenant que le docteur Cullen est là, il va guérir et c'est le plus important. J'ai déjà renoncé à deux chasses à l'homme en Idaho et en Californie, je ne veux plus m'éloigner de Port Angeles. Je dois être là pour mon père.

Finalement je m'étends dans mon lit ainsi, savourant la douceur des draps, la lueur des flammes me permet de trouver un oreiller mais quelque chose m'empêche de l'attraper… Je crie, fort, trop fort. Un autre cri, bref, surpris, me rejoint. Mon premier réflexe en sentant quelqu'un dans mon lit a été d'aller me saisir de mon arme. Je mets en joue l'intrus, je ne peux pas reculer plus de deux mètres car la cheminée est juste derrière moi.

« Miss Swan, c'est moi, Edward. »

Il a émergé des draps, et me regarde, éberlué. Je ne peux pas déchiffrer son regard, ensuite je ne comprends pourquoi pas il se retourne prestement.

« Je suis terriblement désolé. » dit-il encore.

En baissant mon arme, ma main frôle ma cuisse nue, je suis toujours nue ! J'attrape le drap qui ne vient pas, Edward est assis dessus. La lueur des flammes dessinent les muscles de son dos et allume un brasier dans ses cheveux. Je me sens comme attirée, je tends déjà la main pour la passer dans sa chevelure.

« Je vous promets que j'ignorais que vous seriez de retour. » continue-t-il.

Je cherche dans mon coffre à toute vitesse et en sors une longue chemise de nuit blanche, la passe et inspire.

« Edward, c'est à moi de m'excuser. J'ai présumé que vous aviez emménagé avec votre famille. Je n'ai même pas remarqué que vous étiez présent. »

Il a dormi dans mon lit, cette révélation me tombe dessus et mon corps frissonne. Mes pensées s'emballent de plus belle quand il se lève et revêt une chemise par dessus son pantalon de toile.

« Je vais m'allonger dans le lit de votre père, annonce-t-il. Bonne nuit. »

Il se tourne un instant, nos regards sont happés, nos souffles laborieux, les quelques mètres qui nous séparent ne sont même pas un obstacle, ils sont comme un prélude. Mais c'est impossible, mal, terrible. J'imagine déjà les réactions des gens si ils apprenaient notre quiproquo.

« Tous savent que vous logez toujours chez moi ? » je lui demande, la gorge serrée.

Son regard descend jusqu'au sol, mal à l'aise, honteux. Je ne lui en veux pas pourtant et je le lui affirme. La maison que ses parents font construire est aux abords de la ville, il est normal qu'il ait voulu encore être ici.

« Personne ne doit savoir que je suis rentrée cette nuit. » j'ajoute.

Il hoche la tête, fait un pas puis hésite, il devra me frôler pour sortir de ma chambre.

« Bonne nuit. » je murmure quand il n'est plus qu'à quelques centimètres.

Je ne dors pas beaucoup cette nuit-là mais pour rien au monde je ne me serais levée. Mes rêves rejoignent mes fantaisies naissantes. Ne pas penser à Edward durant mes recherches n'a pas été si difficile, allongée dans mon lit, c'est une autre histoire. Il a dormi dans ce lit, il a posé sa tête sur cet oreiller, ma chambre s'est embaumée de son odeur. Il s'est approprié ma chambre, je distingue son chapeau posé sur le bureau, sous la fenêtre, ainsi qu'une photographie.

Toute cette frustration que j'ai accumulée depuis l'adolescence et que je n'avais pas compris avant se réveille à mon bon souvenir avec ardeur. Le lien est évident, la luxure embrase mon esprit et mon corps.

Mes rêves cherchent à apaiser ce déferlement d'émotions. Il est un homme et je suis une femme, tout est plus simple dans mes songes. Dieu nous a crée, mâle et femelle, pour nous unir et nous reproduire. Je sais à peu près ce qu'il se passe dans une chambre, entre mari et femme, j'ai été au contact de beaucoup d'hommes rustres, sans morale. J'ai même moi-même dû intervenir au saloon, il y a plusieurs semaines, et ai surpris un homme avec une prostituée. Je n'ai pas d'apriori sur le sexe, je pense qu'une femme peut ressentir du plaisir, j'ai peut-être pourtant passée trop de temps auprès des prostituées mais elles sont expertes après tout.

Quand il est l'heure de me réveiller, j'entends Edward quitter le logis. J'attends encore une heure avant de descendre dans le bureau du shérif. Il me salue et se met à rougir.

« Voilà, je suis arrivée. » je déclare et il se déride un peu.

« Miss Swan, je suis réellement désolé. »

« N'en parlons plus. »

Il veut protester, je l'arrête avant qu'il ne dérape. Lui aussi a du se dire qu'il faudrait agir en adulte responsable et m'épouser. Si ça se sait, ma réputation sera traînée dans la boue et son honneur sera toujours remis en cause.

« Je passerai prendre mes affaires quand vous serez sortie, me soumet-il. Je vais vivre quelques temps avec mes parents. »

« J'ai appris que votre famille était arrivée, votre père s'occupe de mon père ? »

« Oui, si vous le souhaitez, je vous emmène le voir immédiatement. »

« Il est chez eux ? »

« Oui, les conditions chez M. Stanley n'étaient pas… idéales. »

« Partons, alors. »

Est-ce parce que je ne l'ai pas vu depuis près d'un mois que je trouve mon père changé ? Charlie a presque bonne mine, Mme Cullen m'explique qu'elle pense avoir deviné quels aliments il préfère. Il n'a pas parlé, n'a pas pu se lever, mais il a ouvert les yeux plusieurs fois et il dort bien. Sa plaie ne s'est pas réinfectée, le docteur Cullen est très confiant, il ne donne plus qu'une fois par jour de la morphine à mon père. Il blâme d'ailleurs les méthodes du barbier, l'abus de morphine a aggravé la santé de Charlie, il en est dépendant. Si il avait eu la force de se lever et de parler, mon père aurait été pire qu'un ivrogne ruiné.

Je suis invitée à dîner chez les Cullen le soir-même, je vais ensuite rendre visite à Rosalie. Depuis qu'elle a quitté le saloon, elle loge chez les parents d'Emmett. Elle aurait du se marier plus tôt mais le choix de leur fils a suffisamment embarrassé les Mc Carthy. Mon amie me raconte comme le retour à la vie normale est exaltant, elle a passé ce temps chez ses futurs beaux-parents à apprendre à cuisiner et à s'occuper d'une maison. Elle est si différente, elle porte une robe décente, ne se maquille plus, ses longues boucles blondes sont enfermées dans un chignon simple. Elle est une autre, en fait elle est elle-même, oubliée la putain la plus désirable de l'État. Elle me dit que tout de même les gens ne se gênent pas de lui rappeler d'où elle vient.

Personne, à part la famille d'Emmett et moi, ne sait pourquoi elle est arrivée dans ce saloon. Rosalie n'a pas grandi sur la côte ouest, elle est de l'Etat de New York, sa famille l'a chassée car elle a été accusée d'avoir couché avec un homme alors qu'elle était déjà fiancée à un autre. Elle a été violée mais les siens ne l'ont pas crue, elle est partie le plus loin possible et a fait le seul métier qu'elle a trouvé.

Le soir chez les Cullen, je rencontre Alice qui dit tout haut ce que pensent sûrement les autres membres de la famille.

« Tu aurais pu mettre une robe ! »

Esmé la rabroue, s'excuse, j'ai l'habitude de ce genre de réflexions mais je me dis que j'aurais effectivement pu faire un effort. Edward me raconte durant le dîner ses premières semaines en tant que shérif, ses parents sont tellement fiers de lui que je ne peux m'empêcher de lui reprocher l'état des routes après la tempête et écorcher cette jolie image.

Je comprends peu à peu que devenir shérif n'était pas le premier choix d'Edward. Quand son père me parle de Charlie, puis des autres personnes qui se sont empressés de le consulter, Edward intervient souvent, explicite pour moi certains termes, engage même un pronostic pour un cas récent. Il aurait dû être médecin, pourquoi donc a-t-il renoncé ?

Alice me réquisitionne pour faire la vaisselle, je la suis sans broncher.

« Tu gagnes vraiment ta vie en traquant des criminels ? » me demande-t-elle sans ambages.

« Absolument. »

« Et tu n'es amoureuse de personne ? »

Je lutte pour garder une expression neutre et ne pas rougir.

« Non. »

Elle émet un petit son, signe qu'elle est étonnée. J'espère qu'elle va vite se lasser, elle et moi sommes bien trop différentes pour devenir amies. Je la trouve gâtée, excentrique et insolente, Alice ne se fondra pas dans la masse ici.

Les jours suivants, je me rends dès le matin chez les Cullen et passe une heure auprès de mon père. Je suis témoin d'une crise terrible, en manque de morphine, il convulse et grogne, tel un animal enragé.

« Je ne sais comment vous remercier, Docteur Cullen. Je peux vous verser la même somme qu'au barbier mais- »

« Hors de question, contre-t-il gentiment. Dès que j'aurais réaménagé la vielle épicerie et le logis du dessus, j'y installerai votre père. »

« Qui s'occupera de lui la nuit ? »

« J'ai passé une annonce pour qu'un autre médecin ou une infirmière vienne m'aider. »

« Angela Webster pourrait vous aider dans un premier temps, je propose. Elle a été sur le front avec ses parents et a de l'expérience. »

« Je m'entretiendrais avec elle dès que possible, merci Miss Swan. »

Après ça, je décide d'aider à la rénovation du bâtiment que le docteur a acheté en pleine ville. Mon père dort presque toute la journée, le voir souffrir est bien trop difficile pour que je reste à son chevet en permanence et je sais qu'il n'aimerait pas ça. D'ailleurs, deux semaines plus tard, il arrive à parler et me dit qu'Esmé l'étouffe, une vraie mère poule.

J'ai croisé chaque jour Edward, je lui ai parlé, je l'ai parfois accompagné, il n'a pas honte de me demander de temps à autre un coup de main. Chaque minute passée avec lui met à mal mes bonnes résolutions. Pourquoi je laisse cet homme me tourner la tête ?

Il n'a rien à voir avec les rustres d'ici, tous s'accordent à dire qu'il est très efficace (et personne ne veut admettre que c'est grâce à moi), il a restauré la paisible ambiance de cette bourgade. Mon père, qui est de plus en plus souvent lucide, ne parle plus que de reprendre à son remplaçant l'étoile dorée. Edward lui a assuré qu'il la lui restituerait dès que le docteur aura donné son accord. Charlie lui a proposé de devenir son adjoint quelques temps, ce qui m'a ravit.

 **_oOo_**

Le printemps s'est installé à Port Angeles, ce qui signifie qu'il fait un peu moins froid mais qu'il pleut tout autant. Edward me croise un après-midi quand je suis en route vers la réserve indienne. Il me demande de m'accompagner et reste silencieux durant ma visite. Je suis venue à la demande de mon père qui raffole des poissons cuisinés par Billy et Jacob. Ce dernier est particulièrement heureux de me voir, il me le dit et oublie bien vite la présence du shérif.

En retournant à la ville, Edward brise son mutisme.

« Jacob et vous allez vous marier bientôt ? »

Je manque de tomber de mon cheval. D'où sort-il cela ?

« Je ne vais pas me marier avec lui ! Avec personne d'ailleurs ! »

« C'est bien ce que je pensais. » rigole-t-il.

« Alors pourquoi ? »

« Lors de votre absence, j'ai été mis en garde par le futur chef Quileute. Je ne dois pas vous courtiser. »

J'en rougis jusqu'aux oreilles, l'idée que je me marie avec Jacob est ridicule, l'idée que je me marie tout court est ridicule. Et Edward de toute façon n'y a pas cru, mais je connais Jacob, il est très observateur, très perspicace. Il ne s'est pas senti en danger vis-à-vis du shérif sans raisons.

 _En aviez-vous l'intention ?_ ai-je désespérément envie de demander à Edward.

J'ai remarqué la réserve d'Edward face à d'autres jeunes femmes, aucune ne récolte un sourire autre que poli. Moi j'ai le droit à un grand sourire dès qu'il m'aperçoit, sa voix se fait plus douce quand il me parle. Pourquoi serait-il attiré par moi ? C'est une question bien trop difficile et je n'ai pas envie de perdre du temps à tenter d'y répondre.

Mais peut-être que j'imagine des choses, peut-être qu'à l'instar de la ville entière, il ne me voit que comme un garçon manqué. Il a certes failli s'étouffer quand il m'a vu un soir fumer derrière le petit bâtiment où il travaille et où je loge. Je ne peux non plus oublier la terrible situation dans laquelle je nous ai mis à mon retour de mission. Il m'a vue nue, il est le seul homme à m'avoir vue nue. Son attitude n'est-elle due qu'à cet événement ?

Un matin d'avril, il me réquisitionne pour convoyer vers Seattle un chargement de la banque avec trois hommes envoyés par l'établissement bancaire. La diligence qui s'en charge chaque mois s'est faite attaquée le mois précédent. Mon père est suffisamment remis pour rester au bureau du shérif en notre absence.

Comme nous l'avions craint, une petite bande de criminels sévit sur la route vers Seattle et nous ne sommes pas trop de cinq pour en venir à bout. Du coup, une fois arrivés à destination, Edward et moi devons remettre ces bandits aux autorités locales et retarder notre retard d'une journée.

Nous trouvons un hôtel proche de la sortie de la ville et prévoyons de partir aux aurores. Il est encore tôt, le soleil pâle est à son zénith. Nos chevaux ont besoin de repos après deux journées à chevaucher. Edward est bien heureux de ce changement de programme, il va pouvoir faire plaisir à sa sœur et lui rapporter de quoi la réjouir. Alice ne cesse de se plaindre, elle ne se cache pas de maudire Port Angeles et de regretter les atouts d'une grande ville, et son frère sait exactement quoi lui acheter.

Après avoir télégraphié à Port Angeles que nous aurions du retard, nous nous engageons dans les rues marchandes du centre-ville. Je suis Edward de magasins en magasins, indifférente aux vendeuses de parfums, de savons, de bijoux, de tissus d'ailleurs la plupart ne réalise pas que je suis une femme. Une seule vitrine attire mon attention, une armurerie. Edward ne s'en étonne pas et m'encourage à y entrer. Avec lui, je le peux, seule, même dans ma tenue, je n'aurais pas été servie. Il m'achète des cartouches pour mon pistolet puis refuse que je le rembourse.

« Je vous en prie, Miss Swan, c'est le moins que je puisse faire. Sans vous, je n'aurais pas pu protéger le chargement. »

J'accepte parce que son regard me le demande, il n'empêche que ça n'est pas acceptable de sa part de me faire un cadeau, nous ne sommes pas liés, il ne me courtise pas. Cette pensée suffit à ternir ma joie d'avoir reçu les munitions. Edward ne me courtise pas, rien ne le retient pourtant, ses parents m'apprécient et mon père l'estime beaucoup.

De toute façon, je ne me marierai jamais, je me répète ce soir là dans le petit lit d'hôtel. Peu importe qu'il fasse battre mon cœur à vive allure, que je doive me retenir parfois pour ne pas m'approcher plus de lui et m'enivrer de son odeur, que ses yeux peuvent me faire faire n'importe quoi. Je ne marierai pas, je l'ai décidé il y a plusieurs années déjà. Mais à dix-huit ans, je ne savais pas qu'un homme aussi parfait qu'Edward existait.

Au petit-déjeuner, je ne parviens même pas à le regarder en face, pas après mes rêveries ridicules de la nuit. Mais lui s'obstine à parler et même à cheval, il veut discuter, de tout, de son travail et du mien, de nos familles. J'ai l'impression qu'il se force, nous sommes rarement aussi longtemps seuls.

Au coucher du soleil, nous campons au même endroit que lors du trajet aller. J'ai beau lui assurer que les restes de notre feu suffiront, Edward va quand même ramasser du bois. Il s'éloigne à cheval vers des bosquets en bas d'une colline à l'est, il ne disparaît pas de ma vue. J'entends même son cri après que son cheval soit tombé et qu'il a été projeté dans les bosquets.

Je m'attends à ce qu'il remonte en selle, je ne peux me retenir de sourire, Edward reste un citadin dans l'âme, il aurait mieux fait de parcourir à pied la distance plutôt que de prendre son cheval. Mais Edward ne fait plus de bruit et le cheval hennit si fort que je le pense à l'agonie. Je monte en selle et les rejoins en quelques minutes.

« Edward ? »

« Ici ! »

Je prends une seconde pour examiner le cheval, il s'est brisé la patte et saigne abondamment depuis le flanc qui touche le sol. L'endroit est semé de roches aiguisées, j'ai peur pour Edward. Je le repère difficilement, le soleil touche l'horizon et mon compagnon est enfoui dans des fourrés. Sa main dépasse, je la saisis et tire dessus, je récolte un chapelet de jurons, je ne l'ai jamais entendu en dire avant.

Il pointe son autre bras qui est ensanglanté, quand nous sortons de la zone, je remarque qu'il boîte.

« Que s'est-il passé ? »

« Mon cheval a vu un serpent, il s'est cambré et j'ai atterri ici. »

Ses lèvres se tordent dans un rictus de douleur, il n'arrivera pas à monter sur mon cheval, je l'aide à se hisser pour qu'il soit balloté par l'animal.

« Je n'ai pas le choix. » je murmure ensuite avant de me tourner vers l'autre cheval blessé.

Il ne hennit plus lorsque je le vise, comme si il attendait la fin de son calvaire sereinement.

De retour au petit campement improvisé, je sors la trousse de secours de son sac et demande à Edward d'ôter sa chemise. Son bras gauche n'est heureusement pas entaillé trop profondément. Sa peau frissonne sous mes doigts, je me dis que c'est à cause du froid, qu'il ne me regarde d'ailleurs aussi intensément qu'à cause de la douleur.

« Mon épaule est déboîtée et je me suis tordu la cheville. » explique-t-il d'une voix grave.

Cette fois-ci je fouille dans mon sac et en sors une flasque de whisky. Pour la cheville je ne pourrais rien faire mais pour l'épaule je sais m'y prendre.

« J'ai vu faire le barbier plus d'une fois, moi-même j'ai eu l'épaule déboîtée à quinze ans. » je lui raconte.

Je lui tends la flasque qu'il porte à ses lèvres et quand il avale la première gorgée, d'un geste précis et rapide, je lui remets en place l'épaule. Il manque de s'étouffer et pour ne pas crier, il boit tout mon whisky. Il me remercie puis me dit qu'il peut s'occuper de sa cheville seul. Je n'aperçois sa peau que quelques instants, il verse de l'eau puis bande sa cheville avec un long tissu.

J'allume le feu ensuite, un peu déçue qu'il remette sa chemise. Les flammes nous réchauffent, le ciel est dégagé, nous aurons de la chance malgré tout si il ne pleut pas durant la nuit. Nous mangeons les provisions achetées à Seattle en silence quand soudain, Edward rit. J'en sursaute et le dévisage, il secoue la tête comme si il voulait chasser quelques pensées.

« Quoi ? » je le questionne, moi-même souriante.

« Quand la ville apprendra ma chute, je passerai pour un parfait imbécile ! »

Je réalise que l'alcool a fait effet et qu'Edward ivre est euphorique.

« Je ne dirai rien. » je promets.

« Ça m'étonnerait que personne ne nous questionne cette fois encore. »

« Pourquoi cette fois encore ? »

« Les mêmes mauvaises langues ne cessent d'insinuer que nos moments isolés ne sont pas dédiés à notre travail. »

Ses mots mettent quelques secondes à s'imprimer dans mon esprit.

« On ne m'a jamais rien dit. » je réplique.

« Car ce serait inconvenant de sous-entendre ce genre de choses face à une demoiselle. »

Il s'est rapproché de moi et a murmuré ces dernières paroles comme une confidence. Je sens mon corps réagir à cette proximité, mon ventre tout particulièrement est une fois de plus envahi de papillons.

« Je ne suis pas une demoiselle pour eux, pour personne. » je préfère dire plutôt que de céder à mon envie de toucher sa peau.

Il se saisit de ma main qu'il porte à sa bouche, ses yeux ne sont plus verts mais noirs. Que lui arrive-t-il ?

« Pour moi oui, la plus belle des demoiselles. »

Il embrasse ma main, je n'ai pas la force de me soustraire à cet acte osé. Il s'en prend à ma joue ensuite, elle aussi est caressée puis embrassée.

« La plus courageuse des demoiselles. »

Sa bouche se rapproche de la mienne, je suspends mon souffle et ferme mes yeux.

« La plus merveilleuse des demoiselles. » termine-t-il.

Il m'offre mon premier baiser puis mon second, tout en légèreté et retenue.

« Isabella… » murmure-t-il en s'allongeant et en me tendant les bras.

Je me hâte de répondre à son invitation et me blottis contre lui. J'ai mille choses à lui demander mais ça pourra attendre le lendemain. Il promène ses lèvres sur mes cheveux et s'endort ainsi quelques instants plus tard.

 **FIN DE LA DEUXIÈME PARTIE**

* * *

 _Ça vous plaît? Que pensez qu'il va se passer? Parce qu'on traite là des méchants et des gentils, alors forcément un méchant va arriver... La suite arrivera bientôt!_


	3. Comme Calamity Jane - 3 sur 4

_Bonjour à toutes, merci pour vos reviews, voici la suite, il restera une partie ensuite! Bonne lecture!_

* * *

 **Troisième partie**

Je m'éveille quand les oiseaux eux-mêmes se réveillent en chantant, comme j'en ai l'habitude, mais hésite à ouvrir les yeux. Je tâte autour de moi mais constate qu'Edward n'est plus là. Je le cherche en me demandant quand même si je n'ai pas rêvé nos baisers. Il est à plusieurs mètres de moi, il me tourne le dos. Sa chemise gît à côté de lui, il désinfecte la plaie de son bras. J'hésite à me manifester, mon corps choisit pour moi en grondant.

« Bonjour Miss Swan. » me dit Edward sans même me regarder dans les yeux, ses joues roses.

Il se souvient et regrette, c'est écrit sur son visage. Moi, je me suis déçue, triste et même un peu honteuse. Je ne devrais pas être étonnée de l'attitude d'Edward, je connais un peu les hommes. Combien de fois ai-je du ramener un ivrogne chez lui et l'ai-je entendu s'excuser auprès de sa femme pour avoir perdu leurs économies ou pour avoir couché avec une prostituée.

« Shérif Cullen. » je réponds calmement.

Je pars me soulager dans les mêmes bosquets où il est tombé la veille avant de me souvenir qu'un cadavre de cheval y repose. J'opte pour un arbre plus au nord, la marche m'aide à réprimer mes larmes sans avoir à me cacher.

Je dois absolument me ressaisir, je l'ai laissé piétiner mon cœur et il est tout simplement hors de question qu'il s'en tire à si bon compte. Je suis une revancharde, ça il ne le sait pas, la plus revancharde des demoiselles.

« J'enverrai ton père pour te chercher. » je lui annonce familièrement en sellant mon cheval et en installant mon sac.

« Vous… tu vas me laisser ici ? » me demande-t-il inquiet.

« Je n'en ai que pour trois heures. »

« Je pourrais chevaucher avec toi. » propose-il.

« Ça nous prendrait trop de temps. Ton père sera sûrement d'accord pour venir avec sa charrette. »

Il cherche une autre raison pour partir avec moi, je le toise et il se tait.

Même si je lui en veux, je galope sans m'arrêter jusqu'à Port Angeles. Je me rends tout d'abord chez moi, j'ai besoin de me laver et éviter ainsi pour un moment encore les questions de mon père. Il sort dans la cour arrière quand je me rhabille, les poings sur les hanches, il me dévisage.

« Tout va bien Bells ? »

« Oui, et toi ? »

« Pourquoi le gamin n'est pas avec toi ? »

Je souris du surnom, il n'appelle Edward ainsi qu'en ma présence. Mon père va me passer un savon, je le sais, j'espère juste qu'il ne me forcera pas à retourner avec le docteur pour récupérer le shérif.

« Il s'est blessé, je dois aller prévenir son père. »

« Comment va-t-il ? »

« Bien. »

« Le docteur Cullen est à son cabinet à cette heure-ci. Mais pourquoi tu l'as laissé seul ? »

Je suis déjà en selle, je lui fais un petit signe et m'élance.

Le médecin me remercie et me demande de prévenir aussi son épouse. Il part aussitôt rejoindre Edward. Esmé est plus longue à rassurer, pour me remercier d'avoir fait le déplacement, elle m'invite à déjeuner. J'accepte volontiers, je doute l'être encore quand le shérif sera de retour.

« Peux-tu aller quérir Alice ? Elle devrait être dans le champ derrière la maison. »

La jeune fille n'est pas en vue, je continue le long du chemin qui aboutit ensuite au front de mer. Je perçois près des rochers un rire cristallin, je m'approche et découvre Alice dans les bras d'un homme. Je m'éloigne en silence de dix mètres puis tousse et jette quelques cailloux avant de m'approcher de nouveau du couple. Alice surgit seule sur le chemin.

« Oh ! Miss Swan ! »

« Miss Cullen, justement je vous cherchais. Votre mère vous attend pour le déjeuner, et elle m'a invitée. »

« Alors ne perdons pas de temps ! » s'exclame-t-elle faussement enjouée, et me précède.

Je fouille longuement dans ma mémoire, je ne reconnais pas le jeune homme qui enlaçait Alice. Elle ne pense surement pas que je l'ai vue. Durant le déjeuner, elle est égale à elle-même, bavarde et futile, jusqu'à ce que je lui annonce que son frère a fait quelques emplettes pour elle. Je persiste dans le mutisme quand elle veut savoir exactement ce que Edward lui a acheté.

« C'est une surprise, attends le retour de ton frère. » la réprimande sa mère, peu ferme.

 **_oOo_**

Le shérif a choisi de dire la vérité, il est un peu moqué le soir de son retour au saloon. J'y ai accompagné mon père pour son inspection. Victoria, la femme du patron, se croit obligée de m'offrir un verre. À son plus grand étonnement, pour une fois j'accepte et même je discute avec elle.

« Je n'ai pas vu Laurent depuis quelques jours. » je remarque.

« Il a disparu ! L'ingrat nous a volé une fille et ils sont partis ensemble ! »

Laurent est un esclave affranchi cinq ans plus tôt, je l'ai toujours connu au service des tenanciers. Il est aimable et plus d'une fois j'ai menacé ceux qui lui manquaient de respect à cause de la couleur de sa peau. Je suis plutôt heureuse pour lui, il sera bien mieux sans ces escrocs de James et Victoria.

« Quelle fille ? » j'enchaîne.

« Irina. »

« Vous voulez que je les retrouve ? » je lui propose.

« C'est qu'on n'a pas les moyens d'une récompense. » ment-elle.

« C'est vous qui voyez. »

J'ai peur pour les fuyards, si James leur met la main dessus, ils seront tous les deux condamnés. J'en parle à mon père ce soir-là en dînant. Il est d'accord avec moi mais me demande d'attendre quelques jours.

« Soit ils sont à l'autre bout du pays, soit ils se cachent dans les environs. Si ils ne sont pas loin, ils sont certainement prudents. Attends que leur vigilance se relâche, et en attendant, surveille James discrètement. »

« Tu as découvert quelque chose ? »

« Il a reçu sa livraison d'alcool il y a deux semaines et il lui en reste beaucoup, ce qui est suspect. »

Le saloon n'a pas le droit d'acheter plus de deux cent litres d'alcool, bière et whisky confondus. Il est souvent arrivé que la pénurie menace et que les clients grognent.

« La plage ? »

« Exactement ce que je pense. » me répond-il en souriant.

 **_oOo_**

J'évite Edward avec succès les jours suivants, même si parfois je dois escalader le petit immeuble pour accéder à ma chambre. Il est devenu l'adjoint de mon père, qui a repris officiellement ses fonctions. Charlie le met à l'épreuve chaque jour, ce qui ne manque jamais de nous faire rire le soir venu quand mon père me raconte sa journée.

Je passe beaucoup de temps près de la réserve, Jacob me rejoint de temps à autre, je lui confie les soupçons de mon père et lui me dit qu'il a aperçu un homme une nuit fureter près de leurs frontières. Je doute qu'un homme de main de James se soit égaré, je repense à l'homme qu'Alice continue de voir en secret chaque jour. Je l'ai aperçue à la même heure plusieurs fois porter un panier jusqu'aux rochers et elle ne m'a jamais vue.

Quelques jours plus tard, mon père se joint à moi et nous allons dès la tombée de la nuit sur la grève. Dans la journée, le saloon a reçu sa livraison d'alcool, si James ne veut pas éveiller nos soupçons, il doit récupérer le jour-même sa contrebande.

« Bon sang mais il est où ?! » peste tout bas mon père.

« On en a pour des heures à mon avis, James est très prudent. »

« Je parle du gamin. Il devrait déjà être là. »

Je peste à mon tour, exige à mon cœur de se calmer, dispute mon ventre qui déjà se réchauffe. Je n'ai rien trouvé pour me venger, je me suis traitée mille fois de mauviette parce que je ne veux pas lui faire de mal. Si seulement je ne ressentais pas ces émotions en sa présence ou simplement en pensant à lui, ma vie serait de nouveau simple.

« Shérif, miss Swan, nous salue tout bas l'adjoint une heure plus tard. J'ai du rester en poste car comme par hasard, James est venu et s'est plaint d'un client. Je suis allé au saloon, j'ai vite réglé l'affaire et ait prétendu devoir rentrer chez moi rapidement suite à une blessure. »

James ne se montre pas mais un bateau accoste plus tard, deux hommes débarquent six tonneaux. Mon père se montre malgré les règles de prudence, les contrebandiers sont armés et nous tirent dessus. Je dois forcer Charlie à se tapir. Nos balles les tuent, j'ai moi-même fais feu au niveau des jambes et je pense que mon père aussi ; l'adjoint du shérif sait-il seulement viser ?

Nous brisons les tonneaux dans les rochers, l'alcool cascade vers l'océan, mon père se permet d'en boire quelques gorgées en souhaitant une bonne santé aux poissons. Je le trouve de plus en plus étrange, je me demande si il est vraiment rétabli et si vraiment il ne prend plus de morphine.

Le temps a filé et le ciel s'éclaircit quand nous regagnons la ville. Charlie et Edward discutent encore au seuil de l'office et j'en profite pour monter chez nous et inspecter. J'ai senti l'odeur de la morphine chez le barbier, je sais aussi qu'il ne devrait pas en posséder, surtout depuis que la ville a un vrai médecin. Je renifle les bouteilles que mon père garde chez nous, aucune trace de morphine chez nous, c'est bon signe mais pour autant je vais continuer mon investigation.

Je réalise au bout de deux jours que je ne peux pas enquêter seule, ça me frustre mais je n'ai pas le choix que de demander l'assistance d'Edward. Il se montre très concerné et me dit qu'il a déjà une liste des consommateurs de cette substance. Il me convainc d'en informer Carlisle et ce dernier me pousse à jouer cartes sur table avec Charlie.

« Tu comprends, tu es si joyeux ces derniers temps. » je me justifie un soir, après avoir avoué mes soupçons à mon père.

« J'ai échappé à la mort, évidemment que je suis heureux. »

« Tu as échappé à la mort au moins une douzaine de fois. » je rétoque.

« Vrai… Écoute Bells, ne t'en fais pas pour moi. »

Je hausse les épaules, il a encore plus piqué ma curiosité mais je sais qu'il ne me ment pas quant à la morphine. Je sais quand mon père ment, c'est pour ça que j'ai trop jeune été confrontée à la dure réalité de la vie. La mort, la souffrance, la violence, la perversion, mon père n'a pas su me les cacher.

« Le docteur Cullen et ton adjoint pensent qu'il y a un trafic de morphine dans la ville. Tu n'as rien remarqué au saloon ? » je lui demande.

« Non… tu sais, les gens d'ici ne font pas encore complètement confiance en Carlisle. M. Stanley continue à 'soigner'… Je crois que je vais aller faire un tour chez lui. »

« Papa, la morphine est en vente libre de toute façon, que Stanley en administre n'est pas illégal. Et si dès demain tu interdis au barbier de s'en servir, on va accuser l'adjoint de favoriser son père. »

« Pas faux… Que suggères-tu ? » me questionne-t-il.

« Tu devrais passer par le maire. »

Mon père grimace, M. Newton lui en veut toujours, il a été réélu de justesse l'année dernière, Charlie a découvert la fraude mais le maire s'est caché derrière un sous fifre et n'a pas été sanctionné. Et quelques années auparavant, j'ai forcé mon père à refuser la demande en mariage du fils du maire.

 **_oOo_**

M. Newton a compris l'importance du problème et après le sermon du pasteur le dimanche suivant, il interpelle la communauté. Il invite même Carlisle Cullen à exposer plus en détails les dangers d'une prise abusive de la morphine.

À la sortie de l'église, je rejoins Rosalie, je la trouve rayonnante et elle rougit de mon compliment.

« Dis-lui. » lui souffle son mari.

Au même moment, Alice Cullen et d'autres jeunes filles s'approchent de nous, la mine moqueuse.

« J'attends un enfant ! » s'exclame Rosalie, les yeux humides.

« Félicitations ! »

Je la prends dans mes bras et lui murmure que j'ai eu raison, elle a enfin la vie qu'elle voulait.

« Merci Bella. »

« Je dois rejoindre mon père, je passerai demain te voir. »

Rosalie n'a personne avec qui fêter cette nouvelle à part sa belle-famille. Son passé de prostituée la met aux bancs des indésirables. Si il n'y avait pas Emmett, elle serait rejetée de tous, il ne se passe pas une semaine sans qu'un quidam jette à Rosalie une remarque salace et Emmett, invariablement, va venger l'honneur de sa femme avec ses poings. Mon père le laisse faire, le colosse sait qu'il ne doit pas y aller trop fort non plus.

Dans l'après-midi, j'entends les commérages des jeunes filles, Alice Cullen s'est vite faite adopter par ces pimbêches et s'est même hissée à la tête du groupe. Je range mon frein en l'entendant se moquer de mes amis, elle ne manque pas de rappeler que la moitié de la ville pourrait être le père du bébé.

Je vais me venger d'elle, c'est décidé, Alice n'est qu'une hypocrite qui joue les saintes-nitouches. Je la surprends une nouvelle fois le lundi qui suit. Cachée dans les rochers, elle embrasse fiévreusement l'homme blond, elle reste avec lui plus d'une demi-heure avant de rentrer chez elle déjeuner. Son prétendant quitte l'endroit ensuite et s'enfonce dans la forêt, vers le territoire des Quileute.

Je vais les dénoncer à Edward, je devrais le faire auprès des parents Cullen mais je les apprécie trop pour leur mentir. Car même si je vais révéler les manies indécentes d'Alice, je vais faire comme si je suis inquiète pour elle, choquée mais bienveillante.

« Edward, je dois te dire quelque chose de difficile. Promets-moi de ne pas te mettre en colère. »

Il me dévisage comme si j'ai deux têtes ou un troisième œil. C'est la première fois que je lui parle ainsi depuis cette soirée en mission. Je n'ai pas eu le choix depuis que de m'entretenir avec lui mais alors j'ai limité au maximum le nombre de mes mots et j'ai été très froide avec lui. Rien à voir avec maintenant, nous sommes seuls au bureau du shérif, je me penche vers lui et le regarde dans les yeux.

« Je t'écoute. »

« Ta sœur retrouve un homme chaque jour et aujourd'hui… je les ai vus s'embrasser. »

« Décris-le moi. »

« Grand et blond, je ne l'ai pas vu de près depuis la route, il- »

« C'est Jasper. » me coupe-t-il pas pour autant rassuré.

« Tu le connais ? »

« Oui, mais ne dis rien à mes parents, il veut faire fortune avant de demander la main de ma sœur. Il est de passage et retourne vers la Californie dans quelques jours. »

« Comment peux-tu cautionner un tel comportement ? » je m'offusque.

« Ils ne font rien de mal, ils se connaissent depuis longtemps. »

« Tu lui fais confiance ? » j'insiste.

« Oui, il sait que je les surveille aussi. Il est un parfait gentleman. »

« Comme toi ? » j'ironise.

De ce que j'ai vu, Jasper n'est pas si respectueux. La façon qu'il a d'enlacer sa fiancée secrète est scandaleuse, pareil pour leurs baisers qui les laissent essoufflés et de ma récente expérience, les poussent à vouloir plus l'un de l'autre.

« Je dirai à ma sœur d'être plus prudente. » déclare-t-il.

« Dis-lui bien qu'elle a eu de la chance que ce soit moi qui les ai vus. Si ça avait été une de ses amies (et je marque le mot d'un petit ricanement), la ville toute entière serait déjà au courant et sa réputation serait ruinée. »

Edward ne comprend sûrement pas mon attitude, j'ai du mal à tenir mon rôle.

« Et tu es bien placée pour savoir qu'une réputation est importante. »

Le mufle ose faire référence à cette nuit quand je suis rentrée de mission et que je me suis déshabillée alors qu'il était dans mon lit. Je sors comme une furie, je cligne des yeux en montant à cheval, mes larmes ne couleront pas.

Je débusque mon père peu après et lui annonce que je pars sur le champ à Hoquiam pour une mission. On ne m'y attend que dans deux jours mais peu importe. Je n'emporte rien d'autre que mon arme qui ne me quitte pas de toute façon.

 **_oOo_**

Une semaine après, je suis de retour à Port Angeles. Rien n'a changé en ce court laps de temps, je retourne chez moi fatiguée et l'esprit toujours aussi confus. Il me faut trouver une solution à mon problème, je n'arrive pas à me sortir de l'esprit l'adjoint de mon père.

L'après-midi, profitant d'une éclaircie, je sors en jupon derrière chez moi et lave mes deux pantalons et mes trois chemises. Dès que je touche ma prime, je me rachète quelques vêtements, je décide. Et par malchance, Edward me surprend. Il me salue et s'en va rapidement mais il m'a vue, cette fois-ci en plein jour, les bras nues, ma poitrine serrée dans un corset, mon jupon remonté sur mes cuisses pour ne pas le salir.

Peu de temps après, mon père invite son adjoint à dîner chez nous. Je ne mets pas beaucoup d'effort dans les préparatifs du repas, Charlie grimace quand je pose sous son nez une assiette de soupe claire avec des morceaux de poulet.

« Raconte-nous ta mission, Bells, me presse mon père. Tu es restée là-bas presque dix jours. »

« La ville se développe peu à peu mais tu te doutes qu'il y a déjà un saloon et déjà des criminels. J'ai du débusquer deux hommes accusés de viols sur des indiennes, je les ai pris en flagrant délit avec le shérif de Hoquiam. Sans sa présence, ces salauds n'auraient pas été emprisonnés. C'est malheureux à dire mais si ils ne s'étaient pas attaqués le mois dernier à une fille de chez nous, rien n'aurait été fait pour les stopper. »

« Tu as pu quand même les punir ? » m'interroge mon père gravement.

« Ouais. »

Edward se permet de nous demander le sens de ces dernières paroles. J'ai adopté la méthode de mon père depuis le début de ma carrière. Un homme qui s'en prend à une femme ou pire à un enfant n'arrive pas en bon état en prison.

« Vous n'avez jamais eu d'ennuis ? » nous questionne Edward.

Charlie et moi précisons que le flagrant délit est la condition pour administrer une punition au coupable, si on a un doute, on laisse la justice faire. En tant que chasseuse de primes, j'ai rarement à me poser la question, je peux supposer que les fuyards sont bel et bien coupables.

« Des nouvelles de Laurent ? » je lance pour changer de sujet.

« Aucune. »

« Je crois que je vais fouiner ces prochains jours, j'ai peur que James ait agi. »

 **_oOo_**

Le lendemain matin, mon père me propose de l'accompagner à la réserve et je découvre enfin la raison de son nouveau comportement. Il se croit discret, en fait si je ne le connaissais pas aussi bien, je n'aurais rien remarqué. Il a parlé à Sue, une veuve de la réserve, et elle lui a souri. C'est bref mais inédit et je me fais la réflexion que Charlie est de plus en plus souvent chez les Quileute.

Alors que je dis au revoir à Jake et Billy, je crois bien que mon père jubile car je vais le laisser seul. Hélas Edward arrive à son tour et Charlie est déçu. Espérait-il un tête-à-tête avec Sue ? Son visage s'illumine après quelques secondes à conspirer, il est si facile à lire.

« Pourquoi tu n'accompagnerais pas Bella aujourd'hui ? » propose-t-il à son adjoint.

« Je ne sais pas si- »

« Je ne suis pas tranquille à l'idée de la savoir seule à la recherche de ces fugitifs. » explique Charlie.

Il ment, il sait parfaitement que je ne cours aucun danger, il doit même se douter qu'avec Edward dans les pattes, je risque de faire chou blanc. L'adjoint accepte volontiers, durant nos recherches, il suit parfaitement mes instructions, il se tait et observe.

J'ai déjà quadrillé les environs des dizaines de fois, il ne me reste plus beaucoup de territoires proches à inspecter. Je découvre au bout d'une heure leur petite cabane dans les bois. J'ordonne en silence à Edward de descendre de cheval et de me suivre. Nous atteignons le logis improvisé sans être repérés, je n'entends pas bien leurs voix, comme si ils murmurent. Je me dis trop tard qu'ils sont peut-être en train de faire l'amour, Edward a déjà le nez collé à une fenêtre et son visage vire au rouge.

« Ce sont eux. » chuchote-t-il en reculant.

Une fois que nous nous sommes en selle, je laisse enfin éclater mon hilarité. L'adjoint me toise, il n'a pas cessé de rougir.

« C'est la première fois ? » j'arrive à articuler.

« Oui. » grogne-t-il.

« Même pas au saloon ? » je persiste un peu méchante.

« Non. »

« Bon sang ! Tu es pire qu'une pucelle le soir de sa nuit de noces ! »

Edward s'est approché de moi et me fait chuter de mon cheval. Je n'ai pas le temps de réagir qu'il saute à terre et me plaque au sol.

« Comment tu peux le savoir ? Tu n'es plus pucelle ? »

C'est à mon tour de rougir, mais de colère, d'indignation. Il n'a pas le droit de me toucher, encore moins de me soumettre.

« Lâche-moi. » je peste.

« Tu n'as donc aucune innocence ?! » s'entête-il.

« Tu n'es qu'un petit bourgeois de la ville qui ne connaît rien à la vie. J'ai vu bien plus que toi, je le nargue. J'en ai vu des couples dans cette posture, plus d'une fois ! Il n'y pas de quoi avoir peur. »

« Mais tu es vierge. » contre-t-il gravement.

Son visage n'est plus qu'à quelques centimètres du mien, nos yeux ne se détournent pas, ses doigts enlacent les miens, ils ne me retiennent plus captive. Je pourrais me dégager facilement, je devrais le repousser mais le souvenir de nos baisers me hante sans répit et mon cœur refuse toute échappée.

« Pardonne-moi. » lâche Edward.

Il se relève, me tend la main pour m'aider à faire de même, je l'ignore et remonte à cheval. Je me lance au galop sans un regard en arrière.

 **_oOo_**

Un nouveau bal est organisé en l'honneur de l'anniversaire de cette ville qui suinte l'ennui. Je n'ai aucune envie d'y participer mais Alice se met en tête de devenir mon amie et me harcèle pour que je la laisse m'offrir une robe. Mon père m'a traîné le dimanche midi chez les Cullen pour le déjeuner, il a fait vite de s'éclipser une fois son ventre plein et je me retrouve coincée avec Alice dans le petit salon, une tasse de thé fumante devant moi et à laquelle je ne toucherai pas.

Elle ne me parle pas de Jasper, j'ignore si Edward lui a dit que je l'avais surprise avec cet homme. Et comme je n'apprécie pas ce changement d'attitude de la part de cette pimbêche, je profite de l'occasion pour lui demander si son prétendant sera présent.

« Non, il est reparti et je ne sais pas quand il sera de retour. »

Sa voix s'est brisée, je me sens un peu honteuse. Elle en profite pour défaire ma queue de cheval et pour me brosser les cheveux.

« Je n'irai pas au bal, Alice, ne t'entête pas. »

« Ton père a dit que tu irais. »

Je proteste avec véhémence d'abord, quand un quart d'heure plus tard, Carlisle et Edward arrivent, ils n'osent pas intervenir. Je suis à deux doigts de gifler cette gamine et d'aller passer un savon à mon père. Elle ne veut rien entendre, même si je n'irai pas, ma décision est irrévocable, je suis enragée.

« Elle prétend que mon père va me forcer ! » je me justifie auprès du docteur qui tout de même me regarde, choqué.

Il rigole franchement puis pince la joue de sa fille affectueusement.

« Tu aurais du rester en dehors de ça, mon Alice. »

« Mais elle aurait eu l'air de quoi au bras d'Edward ? pépie-t-elle. Je sais qu'elle ne possède que deux robes. »

« Au bras d'Edward ?! » je répète en manquant de m'étrangler.

Celui-ci oscille sur ses pieds, son chapeau maltraité par ses doigts nerveux.

« J'ai demandé à ton père l'autorisation de t'emmener au bal, Bella. » annonce-t-il.

Alice a en fait déjà fait faire une robe pour moi et Esmé me dit que c'est un cadeau et que je ne peux pas refuser. Je fuis de la demeure des Cullen, chevauche à toute allure pour retourner chez moi et Charlie comprend aussitôt pourquoi je ne le salue pas.

« Comment as-tu pu me faire ça ?! » j'enrage.

« Ne t'emballe pas ! J'ai besoin de toi samedi soir. » prétend-il.

« Pourquoi ? Il n'y a que quelques ivrognes pour jouer les trouble-fêtes. Tu t'en sors bien à chaque fois. »

« Avec cette contrebande d'alcool, je préfère être prudent. »

James a réussi à se procurer plus d'alcool autrement, mon père est sur les dents à cause de ça, il se creuse la tête matin, midi et soir pour démanteler ce réseau.

« Alice est une jeune fille très sympathique, ne sois pas si revêche avec elle. » me sermonne-t-il.

« Mais je l'apprécie beaucoup ! » je m'exclame, faussement vexée.

 **_oOo_**

La veille du bal, je parviens à éviter un nouvel essayage de ma robe. Je rentre directement après dîner, épuisée, un visiteur m'attend. Jacob vient très rarement en ville et depuis l'accusation de tentative de meurtre sur mon père, il n'a jamais remis les pieds à Port Angeles.

« Bonsoir Bella. »

« Jacob, il s'est passé quelque chose ? C'est Charlie ? » je m'inquiète aussitôt.

Mon père passe presque chaque soir à la réserve, a-t-il été blessé ?

« Rien… J'ai vu ton père, il dit que toi, tu as un euh cavalier pour le bal. »

Je me détends et l'invite à s'asseoir, je ne peux pas le faire monter chez nous mais je ferme la porte du bureau derrière nous.

« Il me force à y aller. » j'explique.

« Je sais que je peux, Bella. »

« De quoi parles-tu ? »

Il se lève et s'approche de moi, ses yeux noirs sont étrangement fixés sur mes lèvres.

« Mon père ne peut pas me dire non toujours. » ajoute-t-il.

Moi qui pensais que ça lui était passé, Jacob est toujours décidé à faire de moi sa femme. Même si ces dernières semaines, l'idée d'être à un homme me révulse moins qu'avant, ce n'est pas le visage de mon ami que j'aimerais voir en me réveillant le matin.

« Je ne peux pas t'épouser. »

« Mais avec moi ça sera bien. » argue-t-il maladroitement.

« Sans doute, mais je ne t'aime pas. »

Il s'en va, la mine défaite, son regard fixé au sol. Je décide de ne plus aller à la réserve, si j'avais su qu'il avait toujours l'envie de se marier avec moi, je n'y serais pas retournée d'ailleurs. Je ne veux pas lui faire du mal, mon cœur ne lui appartient pas. Il n'appartient à personne, je me dis en m'endormant plusieurs heures plus tard.

 **_oOo_**

Le jour du bal, je passe l'après-midi avec Alice et Esmé. Toutes deux prennent très à cœur cette parodie d'événement mondain. Elles sortent des robes bien trop somptueuses pour que quiconque en ville puisse rivaliser. Je les écoute s'agiter, elles pensent que je suis intéressée par leurs souvenirs des bals de Chicago. Quand j'entends le prénom Edward, je me fais plus attentive.

« Tanya l'avait monopolisé toute la soirée, grand-père a commencé à prévoir le mariage dès le lendemain ! » rigole Alice.

« Edward est fiancé ? » je questionne en cachant mon malaise derrière de la nonchalance.

« Bien sûr que non, sinon il ne t'aurait pas invitée. » me répond Esmé, d'un ton qui se veut rassurant.

« Nous y allons pour seconder le shérif. » je rétorque.

Esmé sourit mais je la sens déçue, Alice se renfrogne et soupire.

« Il n'a jamais était amoureux, d'elle, tu sais. »

« Pourquoi fait-il construire une maison pour lui si il n'est pas fiancé ? » j'enchaîne, ignorant le sous-entendu.

« Cette maison sera un atout pour conquérir l'élue de son cœur, tu ne penses pas ? » réplique Esmé.

Je ne veux pas répondre, je suppose qu'elle a raison mais qu'est-ce que ça peut bien me faire ? Il ne voudra jamais se marier avec une femme telle que moi. Il a eu plus d'une fois la preuve de mon manque d'intérêt dans les travaux ménagers, je ne suis pas coquette, je lui ferais honte.

Edward et son père reviennent à la demeure des Cullen, ils singent eux aussi un cérémonial. Esmé descend la première dans l'escalier, du palier j'entends son mari la complimenter. Elle appelle Alice qui les rejoint en dansant presque tant elle est gracieuse, puis c'est à moi. J'ai peur de tomber dans les marches, de buter sur le tapis ou encore de m'emmêler les jambes dans tous ces fichus jupons. J'inspire profondément, Esmé répète mon prénom, je me lance. J'arrive au rez-de-chaussée rapidement et sans encombres, mes yeux baissés pour surveiller mes pas. Mais finalement, je dois relever la tête.

Edward m'emprisonne dans son regard vert, j'oublie mes rancoeurs, mes peurs, je prends le bras qu'il me tend et je le suis. Quand sa mère lui parle, il met fin à notre connexion, et heureusement je me convaincs.

Les gens sont déjà là, les enfants relégués dans un coin de la salle avec quelques vieilles filles, ils ne dérangeront pas leurs parents dans ce simulacre de bal. Les couples mariés virevoltent déjà, c'est la tradition municipale. J'aperçois Rosalie et Emmett, mon amie est splendide malgré sa robe sobre.

Les jeunes gens murmurent tandis que les jeunes filles rosissent et rigolent. À la troisième danse, les célibataires pourront inviter à danser les filles en âge de se marier. J'en informe Edward après qu'il ait voulu nous guider sur la piste de danse. Nous sommes très vite encombrés de questions gênantes sur notre présence ensemble, les gens aussi croient que c'est le bon moment pour nous faire part de leurs doléances. Nous les renvoyons vers mon père et je démens rapidement la rumeur qu'Edward me courtise.

Une heure plus tard, j'accepte de danser simplement pour éviter les citoyens mécontents et aussi pour contenter mon père. J'ai au moins attendu les rythmes longs d'une sérénade pour m'engager sur la piste. Le silence entre mon cavalier et moi est pesant mais ne dure pas longtemps.

« Isabella, j'ai le sentiment de tout faire de travers avec toi. » me dit Edward d'une voix si basse que je pense un instant avoir rêvé.

« Que veux-tu dire ? »

« Je n'aurais pas du attendre aussi longtemps pour… enfin… Je voulais déjà t'inviter au bal du printemps. »

« J'étais en mission. »

Je te fuyais, ai-je failli lui dire. Après le fiasco de notre nuit en pleine nature, je n'ai pas eu le cœur à le voir danser avec toutes les filles à marier de la ville deux semaines après.

Sous son regard, je me sens étrange, différente. Je blâme l'euphorie collective parce qu'à cet instant, tout ce à quoi j'aspire c'est, comme d'autres, à une belle histoire d'amour.

« Pourquoi m'as-tu m'invitée ? »

« J'aurais du m'excuser de t'avoir embrassée. » susurre-t-il, éludant ma question.

Brutalement, il a étouffé mes ridicules espoirs. Il n'a voulu qu'une occasion de me parler, de se faire pardonner. Qu'attend-t-il réellement de moi, mon pardon pour m'avoir faite croire qu'un homme tel que lui pouvait s'intéresser à une fille comme moi ? Non, je ne lui ferai pas ce plaisir, je suis fière de pouvoir me défendre seule, même face à lui je ne baisserais pas mes poings.

« Tu aurais du t'excuser de m'avoir blessée. » je lui reproche, la voix dure et froide.

Je ressens un réel soulagement, j'aurais du le confondre bien plus tôt, j'aurais du lui crier dessus et même exiger qu'il répare mon honneur. Parfois je regrette d'avoir élu domicile du bon côté de la barrière, comme dit souvent Charlie.

« Pardonne-moi, Bella. Je n'ai jamais voulu te faire du mal. »

Il nous a guidés à l'écart des autres danseurs, nous sommes devant l'entrée et soudain, il me prend la main et m'entraîne à l'extérieur. J'envisage de me débattre, de crier, personne ne nous prête la moindre attention. Si je regarde autour de nous, malgré tout, c'est pour m'assurer que mon père ne nous verra pas partir, que la famille Cullen ne remarquera pas aussitôt notre absence. Vu les rumeurs, ils penseraient à leur tour qu'Edward me courtise.

À l'air libre, il laisse ma main retomber le long de mon corps, il se décoiffe d'un geste nerveux et évite mon regard. Je déteste les hommes lâches, Edward n'est pas à la hauteur de sa tâche ici si il ne trouve même pas les mots pour sincèrement s'excuser.

« À quel jeu joues-tu, Edward ? » je gronde.

« Je ne- »

« Parce que je ne suis pas comme les dindes de Chicago ou celles d'ici. Je n'attends pas le prince charmant et je ne suis pas naïve. Si tu veux juste coucher avec moi, tu aurais du le faire cette nuit-là quand nous campions, je ne t'aurais pas résisté. »

« Que dis-tu ? »

Mes yeux s'ouvrent en grand, je porte ma main à ma bouche, pourquoi ai-je dit cela ? Pour qui va-t-il me prendre ? Pour une femme facile, une putain ?

« Oublie. » je lui ordonne.

« Bella… tu te caches en permanence. Tu es insaisissable, sauvage, magnifique. J'ai du mal à te suivre, au sens littéral comme au figuré. Mais j'en ai envie. »

Il pose ses mains sur mes hanches et s'approche tellement de moi que je crois percevoir les pulsations de son cœur.

« Et quand tu m'auras eue, que se passera-t-il ? » je lance, dédaigneuse.

Oui, il me prend pour une femme à la jambe légère. Combien d'autres jeunes femmes a-t-il déjà usées ainsi à Chicago ?

« Je ne sais pas, admet-il dépité. Je ne sais pas quoi faire… Si seulement je ne- »

« Épargne-moi ta crise de conscience ! »

Je me libère de ses mains et cherche du regard mon cheval. Il me faut une seconde pour me souvenir que je suis venue en charrette avec les Cullen. Ça n'a pas d'importance, et au diable les convenances, je ne suis qu'à deux rues de chez moi. Je remonte ma robe et mes jupons en jurant et m'élance à toute vitesse. Derrière moi, Edward m'appelle, me demande de rester, de l'écouter mais il ne bouge pas et bientôt sa voix meurt dans la nuit noire.

Il est pire que ces hommes du saloon qui se saoulent à la première occasion pour oublier leur vie pathétique. Eux ne jouent pas avec les sentiments des putains, ils ne vont pas salir une femme honorable, ils ne détruisent pas un cœur qui n'avait pas encore aimé. Edward a fait toutes ces choses, et il n'a pas eu le courage de s'excuser aussitôt le mal fait.

Si au moins il avait menti, inventé une fiancée à Chicago ou encore prétendu que je n'étais pas assez distinguée pour ses parents. Non, il m'a complimentée, comme cette nuit-là quand l'alcool a délié sa langue. Il me veut, a-t-il dit, il veut être avec moi, me suivre. C'est si abstrait, ça n'a rien de tangible. Si on est amoureux, on parle de sentiments profonds et sincères, de projets pour fonder une famille, on promet une félicité pour la vie entière. Edward n'a rien dit de tel, il ne peut pas être aussi naïf pour penser que les paroles qu'il a eues sont acceptables, compréhensibles ou chérissables !

Chez moi, il me faut plusieurs minutes pour ouvrir ma robe, d'autres plus longues pour enjamber les couches de tissus et ôter le corset. J'hésite à m'habiller normalement et aller galoper loin pour apaiser ma colère. Je songe tout de même que mon père va me chercher, ou pire qu'il va peut-être avoir besoin d'aide, le bal n'est pas encore terminé. J'enfile mon pantalon de cuir et attrape une chemise, je n'arriverais pas dormir de toute façon. Je cherche ma ceinture avec mon arme, elle n'est plus là où je l'ai laissée.

Le bruit de bottes qui raclent le parquet me fait sursauter. Sur le mur face à moi se dessine une ombre d'homme. Est-ce Edward ? Est-ce Jacob ? Et qui a pris mon arme ?

« Pas de geste brusque. » me dit-on, un accent texan reconnaissable même dans si peu de mots.

Le meurtrier revient toujours sur les lieux du crime, dit-on. Le meurtrier qui n'a pas réussi une première fois revient toujours terminer sa macabre mission, je me dis.

« Asseyez vous, miss Swan. Je ne vous attendais pas si tôt, et d'ailleurs j'espérais n'avoir à discuter qu'avec votre père. »

« C'est vous qui lui avez tiré dessus ! »

Je m'assois sur la petite chaise devant mon bureau, je le sens s'approcher de moi et pour me prouver qu'il ne bluffe pas, il appuie le canon de son arme contre mes cheveux encore coiffés.

« Vous. » je souffle en le découvrant.

« Jasper Whitlock, enchanté. »

Les lumières pâles de la ville et de la lune me dévoilent le prétendant d'Alice Cullen. Tout ce temps, le criminel que je cherchais était ici, à Port Angeles. Mais alors, les Cullen ont aussi été trompés par cet individu, Edward et Alice savent-ils qui est réellement leur ami ?

« Whitlock. Mon père ne rentrera pas, et je ne te laisserai pas t'approcher de lui. »

Il ricane et d'un coup sec, tire mes bras en arrière. J'entends le cliquetis de menottes, je me débats et parviens à le déstabiliser. Dégagée de sa poigne, je cours vers l'escalier, malheureusement il est aussi très rapide, il attrape une de mes chevilles, je tombe à terre, il s'assoit sur mon dos et m'entrave. Sans aucune considération, il me force à me relever et me fait asseoir près de la cheminée sur la chaise de mon père.

Edward m'appelle du rez-de-chaussée puis grimpe rapidement les marches tout en continuant de parler.

« Bella ! Il faut qu'on parle ! Je suis désolé, je… Que se passe-t-il ? » demande-t-il tendu mais pas vraiment alarmé en me voyant mise en joue par son ami.

« Edward, il veut tuer mon père ! » je m'exclame.

Pourquoi ne dégaine-t-il pas son arme ? Pourquoi ne me regarde-t-il plus ? Pourquoi ne tente-t-il rien ?

« Jasper, que fais-tu ici ? » lâche-t-il.

« Tu devais la retenir jusqu'à la fin du bal. » l'engueule le criminel.

Mes larmes coulent aussitôt, tout est enfin clair comme de l'eau de roche : Edward est son complice. Depuis le début, il m'a menti, il a joué un jeu en effet, mais pas celui que je croyais.

« Et tu ne devais pas venir ici. » réplique le traitre.

« La route est barrée, le shérif n'aurait pas pu aller jusqu'à la réserve cette nuit. »

Ils continuent à se blâmer sur les détails de leur plan. Voilà qu'au lieu de tuer mon père, ils vont devoir me tuer moi aussi, je me dis. J'essuie tant bien que mal mes larmes sur mon épaule, je regarde avec une fascination irrationnelle l'homme que j'ai cru aimer et qui me livre à mon bourreau.

 **FIN DE LA TROISIÈME PARTIE**


	4. Comme Calamity Jane - 4 sur 4

_Voici la fin de cette mini-fic, merci à toutes de m'avoir suivie!_

* * *

 **Comme Calamity Jane**

 **Dernière partie**

« Tu croyais, gamine, que ton père allait arriver pour te sauver ? Il va vouloir aller rejoindre sa petite-amie indienne pour la nuit, comme chaque soir depuis un mois. Le savais-tu seulement ? »

Je ne réponds pas, j'ignorais que mon père passait ses nuits ailleurs. Je me suis barricadée dans ma chambre pour échapper à Edward ces derniers temps, je n'ai plus fait attention à mon père.

« Jasper, ça va faire deux semaines que j'essaie de te contacter. On doit discuter. » le presse Edward.

« Pourquoi ? Tu te défiles ? ricane son complice. Tu aurais du m'écouter et te tenir loin de cette fille. »

Jasper me toise, Edward me regarde enfin, nerveux et inquiet.

« Laisse-la partir, Jasper. »

« Pour qu'elle me dénonce ? Tu sais qu'elle est plutôt efficace en chasseuse de primes ? » se moque le criminel.

« Si elle te promet de ne pas faire ça ? »

« Elle est aussi coupable que son père, si tu veux mon avis. »

Mes larmes se tarissent quand j'entends ces mots, il n'a pas tort. Je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion de douter les actions de mon père, j'ai suivi ses enseignements à la lettre.

« J'ai retrouvé le procès-verbal. » révèle Edward.

L'autre me met en joue encore une fois, son regard bleu perçant doit être impressionnant, je ne baisse pas les yeux. Au contraire, je me redresse, je le toise tout aussi durement, il me tuera peut-être mais je garderais mon honneur intact.

« Vas t'en, Edward. » lui ordonne Jasper lentement.

« Tu te trompes sur lui, il était différent, il a réellement commis- »

« Je t'interdis de parler de mon frère ainsi ! » s'emporte Jasper, cette fois-ci il détourne son regard du mien.

Je tourne mes poignets encore jusqu'à me faire mal mais mes efforts finiront par payer. J'ai appris très jeune à me défaire de liens. J'analyse ce que je viens d'apprendre tout en tentant de me libérer. J.W, les initiales de l'étranger qui séjournait au saloon lors de la tentative d'assassinat sur mon père, celui que je soupçonne depuis des mois. Jasper Whitlock n'est pas à Port Angeles par hasard, il est revenu terminer sa mission et venger son frère. Je me souviens d'un autre homme blond aux yeux bleus, Georges Withlock, la ressemblance est frappante entre les deux frères à cet instant.

« Charlie a agi selon la loi. » continue Edward.

« Georges Whitlock était une raclure. » j'interviens, un sourire narquois sur les lèvres,

Jasper me vise de nouveau, son doigt tâte la gâchette.

« Ton frère adoré était un tricheur, un ivrogne et un pervers, je continue sans peur. Il a frappé Rosalie tellement fort, son visage en porte encore une marque, et son corps plusieurs autres. »

« Tu mens. » articule Jasper.

Edward s'est éloigné lentement, je me fiche bien qu'il s'en aille.

« Tu as tiré sur mon père pour ton frère, ça n'est pas la justice, je poursuis à l'attention de Jasper. Ta vengeance n'a aucune légitimité, ton frère était une ordure et j'espère qu'il brûle en enfer. »

Le criminel lève sa main sur moi, j'attends le coup sans broncher, la corde vient de tomber à terre, je suis libre. Edward s'interpose alors, il retient son complice. Il reçoit un violent coup de coude dans le ventre et titube. J'en profite pour me remettre sur pied. J'envoie mon poing brutalement sur Jasper qui tombe sous le coup. J'enchaîne, je sens bien qu'il hésite à me frapper, je suis une fille, il n'a donc pas les habitudes de son frère adoré. Je lui donne un coup de pied dans une cuisse. Jasper crie, il sautille jusqu'à une chaise et s'assoit lourdement. Son regard est plus fou, il porte sa main à sa ceinture pour récupérer son arme, il n'a même pas remarqué que je l'avais prise.

« Edward ! » aboie-t-il.

« Non, Jasper, elle a raison, Georges a fait des choses terribles. »

« Elle l'a pendu, elle et son père ! Ils doivent payer pour ça ! »

« Tu as déjà tiré sur mon père ! Il a failli mourir ! » je m'écrie.

« Il ne l'a pas fait. » conteste Edward.

Il s'approche de moi et me demande de lui donner l'arme, quel idiot. Je dois partir et vite, ils sont à deux contre moi, même si pour l'instant Edward n'a rien tenté, il reste complice d'un meurtrier.

« Il n'a pas tiré sur ton père. » répète l'adjoint.

« J'ai vu mon père dans une mare de sang ! »

« Ça n'était pas Jasper. »

Ce dernier a retrouvé son souffle et un peu de force, il écarte soudain brutalement Edward pour m'atteindre. Je recule encore pour leur échapper. Edward se tient devant les escaliers, je n'ai plus qu'une issue, la fenêtre. Je jette d'abord l'arme de Jasper dehors, j'ignore toujours où se trouve la mienne mais en tout cas, il ne l'a pas encore récupérée. Je saute, atterris sans ambages et ramasse le pistolet.

Je me relève quand un sifflement dérange le silence ambiant, je sens une balle me traverser la jambe. Je me retourne et vise la fenêtre où Jasper se tient. Mon tir fait mouche, il crie à peine mais je vois le sang assombrir sa chemise au niveau de l'épaule.

Je cours ensuite et ne m'arrête qu'une fois chez le barbier. J'aurais préféré être soignée par un vrai docteur mais je ne sais pas si je peux encore faire confiance aux Cullen. De toute façon la balle est ressortie, je dois désinfecter ma plaie et appliquer un bandage. À peine j'entre par effraction que des voix d'hommes envahissent la rue, l'échange de tirs a attiré l'attention. J'imagine déjà la tête de mon père en découvrant son adjoint et ce criminel chez nous.

« Par ici ! » je crie depuis la porte.

Charlie apparaît, le visage livide, il reprend son souffle en voyant ma jambe ensanglantée.

« Bells ! Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?! »

« Va chez nous, vite ! Edward nous a menti ! »

« C'est lui qui t'a fait ça ? »

« Non, il a un complice, vas les arrêter ! »

Il a bien compris que je ne suis pas en danger de mort, il m'écoute et disparaît. M. Stanley entre alors, mécontent de l'état de sa porte.

« Vous me soignez oui ou non ?! » je m'emporte.

 **_oOo_**

« La balle est sortie mais vous devez rester couchée. » me rappelle Carlisle Cullen quand je veux me lever.

Le docteur bande ma jambe avec précaution puis me demande pour la troisième fois si je veux de la morphine pour la douleur. J'agite encore ma flasque de whisky, il soupire et remballe son matériel.

« Edward est ici, il- »

« Il devrait être en prison ! »

« Il veut juste vous parler, Miss Swan. »

« Je n'ai pas envie de l'écouter. » je décide fermement.

Une fois seule, je me permets de grimacer à cause de la douleur dans ma jambe. Je préfère me concentrer sur ma jambe qui me lance pour oublier que mon cœur aussi est blessé.

Rien ne s'est passé comme il aurait fallu, ni Jasper ni Edward ne se trouvent en prison, je suis coincée chez moi avec interdiction de poser le pied par terre. Alice a été désignée comme mon garde-malade, elle se serait portée volontaire mais je n'y crois pas et je ne lui fais pas confiance. Elle savait forcément pourquoi son fiancé se trouvait à Port Angeles il y a quelques semaines.

Trois jours sont passés depuis ma confrontation avec le duo de criminels, Jasper a passé une nuit en cellule puis mon père l'a libéré. Charlie est trop clément, il a écouté leur histoire, il a compris les raisons de Jasper et ne l'a pas arrêté. La vengeance personnelle est dangereuse, voilà ce que mon père a répété toute sa vie à des familles éplorées.

Charlie a remis à Jasper les preuves qu'il avait contre son frère, Georges. J'ai eu beau lui dire qu'il m'avait tiré dessus et devait être condamné, mon père ne m'a pas écoutée. Jasper est un héros de guerre, même si il a combattu pour les États du Sud, il est respecté. Mais ça n'est pas pour ça que mon père l'a épargné, Jasper sait qui a tiré sur mon père. Je m'en veux de ne pas avoir accorder du crédit à cette hypothèse. James Hunter l'a fait, il a profité de la cohue générale pour tirer sur mon père ce soir-là, espérant ainsi se débarrasser du shérif trop fouineur à son goût.

James et Victoria sont en prison, le saloon est fermé mais sera rouvert dans quelques jours, le temps qu'un nouveau tenancier rachète l'endroit. Charlie est parvenu à inclure l'interdiction de la prostitution dans l'établissement, les putains n'étaient pas toutes ravies, elles sont parties vers d'autres horizons. Aucune n'a voulu se retrouver à la place de Rosalie, libres mais à jamais marquées par le sceau de leur passé sulfureux.

"Tout est bien qui finit bien" a osé me dire Esmé Cullen la veille. Évidemment, son fils est toujours adjoint, leur famille a étouffé le scandale, sa fille est fiancée. Pour elle tout se termine bien, pas pour moi. Je devrais un jour croiser Edward, lui faire face et garder mon sang froid. Je sais qu'il est désolé, qu'il n'a pas voulu me faire du mal et qu'il a tout fait pour éviter ce qu'il s'est passé le soir du bal avec Jasper, je le sais car malgré tout, j'ai lu la lettre qu'il a demandée à sa mère de me donner.

Pourquoi lui pardonnerais-je ? Il s'est associé à Jasper dans une entreprise criminelle, mon père était leur cible. Pourquoi lui pardonnerais-je ? Il a joué avec mes sentiments et avec mon honneur. Pourquoi lui pardonnerais-je ? Il est devenu le seul que j'aurais pu aimer, or il n'est pas celui que je pensais. Pourquoi lui pardonnerais-je ? Il m'a offert des fleurs, des fleurs !

Edward profite de l'absence de mon père la nuit pour débarquer deux jours plus tard. Il frappe à la porte de ma chambre, j'ai reconnu son pas dans les escaliers. Ma première réaction est de le plaindre, il est clairement épuisé et se sent coupable. Je suis stupide de me préoccuper de lui, tous les sentiments que j'ai eus pour lui subsistent malgré mes tentatives de les éradiquer. Il me reste le souvenir de ses baisers, de ses mains sur moi, de son regard tendre, tout cela il l'a simulé pour gagner ma confiance.

Charlie m'a déjà résumé pourquoi Edward nous a menti. Lui et Jasper sont amis, et au nom de cette amitié, Edward a lâché ses études de médecine à Chicago et a supplié ses parents de partir dans l'ouest. Ceux-ci y pensaient déjà ceci dit, et Jasper s'est chargé de convaincre Alice. Edward est devenu shérif dans l'unique objectif de surveiller mon père et de prévenir Jasper quand Charlie reprendrait ses fonctions. Jasper n'a pas voulu se contenter de tuer mon père, il a voulu l'affronter, le confronter dans son action envers son frère aîné.

« Bonsoir Bella. » murmure Edward.

« Pars. » je souffle, pas du tout convaincante.

Mon cœur, ce stupide organe, bat plus vite, il se réjouit même parce qu'Edward lui a manqué.

« Je voulais tout te dire. » plaide le traitre.

« Ça ne change pas grand chose, tu as comploté pour tuer un homme. Peu importe que tu m'aies dit la vérité au bout d'un jour ou d'un mois. »

Il tangue un peu, mes mots si durs n'étaient apparemment pas escomptés. Je viens de lui mentir, si il m'avait tout avoué et demandé pardon, je l'aurais fait.

« Je suis vraiment désolé, j'ai cru Jasper, je n'avais pas de raison de douter. »

« Il y avait d'autres options ! »

« Je voulais partir de Chicago, ça tombait à pic, et sache que je n'ai jamais envisagé de tuer ton père ou toi. »

« Vraiment ? Pourtant tu es venu pour ça ! »

« Jasper ne devait pas vous faire de mal, il n'a jamais voulu tuer ton père la première fois. Mais ses parents lui ont fait jurer de venger son frère, il- »

Je le stoppe d'un geste, je m'en fiche bien de Jasper, de son histoire, de ses motivations.

« Tu m'as trahie, dès le début. »

« Et je le regrette, je ne voulais pas t'impliquer. »

« Pourquoi ? »

J'inspire longuement et interdis tout espoir de m'envahir.

« Tu es une femme, tu es sans défen… en fait je ne vois pas comment j'aurais pu te protéger, tu le fais parfaitement. »

« Exactement, je n'ai pas besoin d'un homme pour me sauver. »

« Je sais, je veux juste… Je ne sais plus quoi te dire, Bella. Je ne t'ai pas toujours menti, et je savais que tu m'en voudrais quand tu saurais la vérité. S'il te plait, Bella. Tu sais que je n'ai pas voulu te faire de mal. »

Pas de déclaration d'amour, je ne suis pas déçue, je n'attends rien de lui, je me serine intérieurement. Il me rend les choses si compliquées avec ses yeux de jade, avec sa beauté masculine, avec son odeur entêtante, avec ses manières de gentleman.

« Que veux-tu de moi ?! » je lui réplique, exacerbée par mon traitre de cœur.

« Je pensais ce que je t'ai dit le soir du bal. »

« Tu penses franchement que je vais encore te croire ? »

Un instant après, il est à genou devant mon lit, sa tête se penche vers la mienne. Il veut m'embrasser, je m'alarme et pourtant je ne bouge pas. Je le laisse faire mais je reste de marbre. Il me donne un baiser léger, trop léger.

« Tu ne peux pas t'enfuir encore, Bella. Reste avec moi. »

Je me détourne de son visage, me recule autant que je le peux dans mon lit.

« Je n'ai que trois options, devenir nonne, ou partir loin d'ici et me réinventer un passé comme ma mère, ou bien épouser Mike Newton ou Jacob Black, or ça n'est aucun des deux que j'aime. » je lâche.

« Tu m'aimes. »

« Celui que j'aime n'existe pas. » je rétorque durement.

« Bella, je sais que tu m'en veux et je le comprends, mais je pensais vraiment que ton père avait agi ainsi, que Georges n'était pas ainsi… Mais toi, ma douce Bella… »

Tel un serpent sournois qui veut me tenter et me corrompre, il vient à moi, ses mains agrippent ma taille.

« Je ne t'aime pas toi, j'aimais l'autre Edward, je confie des larmes dans les yeux. Mais l'autre me mentait et toi tu as voulu tuer mon père. »

« Laisse-moi une chance. » me supplie-t-il.

« Si tu m'avais dit la vérité, je t'aurais pardonné. Pas tout de suite, bien sur, tu me connais, j'aurais été en colère, j'aurais pleuré. Mais le lendemain je t'aurais pardonné. »

« Il n'est pas trop tard, je suis le même. »

Ses yeux aussi s'inondent peu à peu, sa voix est brisée, ses mains me font mal.

« Oui, le même qui m'a trahie. » je balbutie.

Il faut qu'il parte parce qu'à cet instant, tout ce que je veux faire, c'est le consoler, l'embrasser et le serrer contre moi des heures durant.

« S'il te plait Bella. » murmure-t-il dans mon cou.

« Pars. »

Il est comme brûlé par ce dernier mot, ce dernier rejet. Je m'en veux aussitôt, il s'en va avant que je ne fasse un geste.

 **_oOo_**

Ma convalescence est trop longue à mon goût, j'en ai pour encore deux semaines d'immobilisation. Chaque jour, sous la surveillance d'Alice, Esmé ou Charlie, je suis autorisée à faire quelques pas pour aller manger à table. Les Cullen se sont tous excusés auprès de nous et nous gâtent. Esmé cuisine et fait le ménage pour nous, Alice s'est mise en tête de me constituer une garde robe, ayant accepté avec réticence d'y inclure aussi bien des tenues masculines que féminines.

Elles déposent toujours des fleurs dans ma chambre et la salle à manger. Elles fredonnent des chansons, me parlent de leurs lectures, brodent et cousent. Je me sens au début envahie, oppressée, au fil des jours, leur venue m'est essentielle.

Mike Newton, en apprenant mon « accident » s'est souvenu de moi et vient me rendre visite un après-midi. Il a bien profité ces dernières années pour goûter aux femmes, il est un client assidu du saloon. Il me fait comprendre qu'il veut toujours m'épouser et me promet de revenir rapidement me voir. Le soir même mon père m'annonce qu'il a accepté la demande de Newton.

« Comment as-tu pu me faire ça ?! » je hurle.

« Tu n'es plus une gamine, Bells, tu dois te marier. Je ne serais pas éternel. »

« Je peux me débrouiller seule. » je lui rappelle.

« Si ton but est d'être sauvage, vagabonde, oui tu le peux. Mais tu veux une vie normale, hein ? »

« Pourquoi maintenant ? »

« Tu te mets trop souvent en danger, ma chérie. »

« C'est ma vie ! »

« Et je suis ton père, Mike Newton a l'autorisation de te courtiser. Il envisage des fiançailles de deux mois, au fait ! »

Il se lève de table, tout guilleret.

« Je ne me soumettrai pas ! Pourquoi toi, tu peux être avec celle que tu veux ? Elle ne sera jamais acceptée en ville et tu le sais ! »

« Ne te mêle pas de ça, tu connais ta place. »

Je me renfrogne, clairement il ne va pas changer facilement d'avis.

« Je veux ton bonheur, Bells, et je sais maintenant qu'être amoureux rend heureux. »

« Je ne suis amoureuse de personne. »

« Laisse une chance à Mike. »

 **_oOo_**

Jacob prend mal la nouvelle, il reproche à mon père sa décision. Billy a décidé de le fiancer et mon ami se mariera dans une semaine. Il m'écrit une lettre d'excuses, sans doute sous la pression de son père.

Alice m'apprend que Jasper est au Texas et reviendra dans deux semaines. Il a déjà écrit à mon père pour s'excuser encore et confirmer nos dires, il a découvert le vrai visage de son frère, pourtant toujours vénéré chez lui, sauf par sa veuve. Le jeune homme repentant va quitter sa famille et s'installer avec sa fiancée à Port Angeles.

La date de leur mariage est fixée à la fin de l'été. Esmé est aux anges, elle a déjà pardonné à son futur beau-fils. Carlisle est le pire de tous, il ne manque jamais une occasion de prêcher pour sa famille et pour Jasper. Devant mon père et moi, il tente de racheter les actions d'Edward notamment, je pense qu'il connaît les sentiments que son fils prétend avoir pour moi. Un matin que Carlisle m'ausculte, il me dit à quel point il est heureux de vivre à Port Angeles.

« Alors vous allez vraiment tous rester ? »

« Oui, nous tous. »

Il a répondu à ma question et à mon plus grand soulagement, je comprends qu'Edward n'a pas quitté la ville.

« Si ça vous rend heureux. » je conclue.

Mike Newton prend très au sérieux nos fiançailles, il passe tous les deux jours me voir quand mon père est là. Je prétends alors être exténuée et je vais me tapir dans ma chambre.

Les mots et les larmes d'Edward me hantent, ils me font sentir coupable alors que je ne le suis pas du tout. Je ne sais plus si je peux le croire d'ailleurs, il ne m'a jamais dit explicitement qu'il m'aimait. Dois-je prendre pour argent comptant ses baisers et ses suppliques ?

 **_oOo_**

« Elle ne l'aime pas ! »

Je suis réveillée une nuit par la voix d'Edward.

« Je le sais. Et parle moins fort, elle dort. » répond mon père.

J'arrive à me lever et à me traîner jusqu'à l'escalier menant au bureau du shérif.

« Il ne la rendra jamais heureuse, comment pouvez-vous cautionner ce mariage ? »

« En quoi ça te concerne ? » mon père ricane.

Edward se tait, il se passe une longue minute, puis il murmure. Je n'entends pas ce qu'il dit et mon père non plus apparemment car il lui demande de répéter.

« Je l'aime, je l'aurais rendue heureuse. » articule l'adjoint.

« Mais t'aime-t-elle ? »

« Elle m'en veut encore. »

« Et elle a raison, écoute, si ma fille avait des sentiments pour toi, elle m'en aurait parlé. Quand je lui ai annoncé ses fiançailles, elle ne t'a pas du tout mentionné. »

La porte du bureau claque et mon père grogne, comme quand il exagère et qu'il le sait. Je passe la nuit à attendre Edward, j'espère qu'il viendra encore une fois, il sait que mon père continue de déserter notre logis pour passer ses nuits avec Sue à la réserve. Mais Edward ne vient pas, l'aurore ne m'apporte aucun répit, le soleil de la matinée ne m'apporte rien non plus, juste une lumière plus crue sur le gâchis de ma vie.

Je veux pardonner, je vais y arriver si seulement Edward s'excuse encore.

 **_oOo_**

Je crois rêver quand des lèvres tièdes et douces se posent sur mon front. J'entrouvre mes paupières, ma chambre est encore sombre mais l'aube pointe au dehors.

« S'il te plait… Bella… »

Il chuchote dans mes cheveux, une main sur ma joue. Edward est là, le regard hagard et désespéré.

« Je deviens fou sans toi, tu ne peux pas épouser cet homme. »

Il est encore plus mal en point que la dernière fois que je l'ai vu. Il ne s'est pas rasé depuis plusieurs jours, ses yeux sont soulignés de larges cernes mauves, je le soupçonne même d'avoir sauté des repas tant ses joues sont creusées.

« Je ne veux pas l'épouser. » je lui déclare.

« Tu m'as dit… tu m'as dit que c'était une option. » me rappelle-t-il, sa voix trop rauque comme si il avait crié des heures durant.

« Je ne l'aime pas. Je ne veux pas me marier avec lui. » je lui déclare en rougissant.

« Ton père… »

« Mon père ne pourra pas me forcer, il le sait. Je… je vous ai entendu l'autre nuit. »

« Tu ne lui as pas dit que tu m'aimais. » se lamente-t-il.

Il emprisonne son visage dans ses mains, mon cœur se brise un peu plus de le voir si malheureux.

« Je vais le lui dire et il changera d'avis. » je promets, sans plus rien regretter.

Son visage libéré, je me noie dans son regard et tue mes doutes en une seconde. Edward colle son front au mien, inspire puis me dévisage.

« Mais tu dois être à moi, Bella, je veux que tu sois ma femme. »

Je caresse son visage et lui souris.

« Ça n'est pas très romantique comme demande en mariage. »

Je rigole tout bas, ça n'a pas d'importance, tout est parfait. Je le veux, je l'aime, malgré ce qu'il s'est passé, je ne peux plus lutter contre mes sentiments.

« Bella, dis-moi que je ne rêve pas. »

Je le repousse légèrement pour m'asseoir, il vient à mes côtés et me prend les mains dans les siennes.

« Jure de ne plus jamais me mentir, de ne plus rien me cacher. » je l'exhorte.

« Juré. »

« Je ne serais pas une épouse modèle, tu sais. »

« Tu continueras à faire ce que tu veux. »

« Je veux te rendre heureux, Edward. »

« Mon amour, ma Bella… je ferai tout pour toi. »

Il pose ensuite sa bouche sur la mienne, comme pour sceller nos promesses. Un autre baiser plus tendre manque de me faire perdre la tête, un troisième plus passionné me fait m'agripper à lui de toutes mes forces.

Nous n'entendons pas mon père arriver, la porte de ma chambre est grande ouverte, il ne loupe rien de la situation.

« Alors je vais encore devoir annuler tes fiançailles avec le fils Newton ? » m'interpelle Charlie, les bras croisés sur la poitrine, l'air faussement contrarié.

« Je t'ai démasqué, je sais que tu as voulu me faire réagir. » je réplique.

Edward s'est redressé, honteux d'avoir été surpris par mon père. Je lui tends la main pour qu'il m'aide à me relever.

« Ma chérie, je pense vraiment que tu dois te marier et démarrer ta vie. J'ai pardonné à Edward et tu devrais en faire autant. Il t'aime. » me dit mon père.

« Je l'aime aussi. » j'admets enfin.

Le sourire d'Edward guérit comme par magie toutes mes blessures, il dissipe les nuages gris de mes pensées.

« Je t'aime Bella. » me déclare-t-il, ses yeux dans les miens.

Mon père tousse et nous prévient qu'il descend au bureau. Nous sommes de nouveau seuls, encore émus de nos déclarations et surtout toujours enfiévrés de nos baisers.

« J'aimerais que tu sois déjà ma femme. »

 **_oOo_**

Le révérend a un peu râlé quand nous avons demandé à nous marier le dimanche suivant. Nous avons finalement attendu une semaine de plus également à la demande d'Esmé qui a voulu préparer un minimum pour les festivités. Mon père s'est aussi ligué contre moi et s'est enthousiasmé de chaque folie proposée par ma future belle-mère.

Le jour où je deviens Mme Cullen, le soleil fait une courte apparition. Sous ses rayons faibles, je sors de la petite église au bras de mon mari. Il m'aide à marcher, j'ai toujours du mal à avancer sans appui mais ma blessure est presque guérie et j'ai eu le feu vert de mon médecin et beau-père de profiter de la vie maritale sans restrictions.

Le repas des noces a lieu dans la grande salle à manger des Cullen, ils ont accepté ma requête de limiter le nombre des invités à nos amis. Ensuite, Edward et moi nous éclipsons et galopons à cheval, moi devant lui, jusqu'à « notre » maison, celle qu'il a faite construire et qui est enfin terminée. Il n'y a jamais dormi encore et je sais les efforts qu'il a déployés pour que tout soit prêt pour notre emménagement ce jour-là.

Bien qu'il soit encore tôt, nous montons dans notre chambre et laissons enfin s'exprimer notre désir. Il n'y a plus de barrières entre nous, plus de retenue ni de pudeur. Je sais à quoi m'attendre quand il me prend ma virginité, lui est parfois dépassé par ses émotions et nos découvertes. Au milieu de la nuit, sa tête sur mon cœur, mon époux s'endort, des mots d'amour sur ses lèvres.

 **_oOo_**

Je n'ai pas voulu avoir un enfant, j'ai même tout fait pour l'éviter mais il a suffi d'une fois, d'un égarement, pour que je tombe enceinte.

Après mon mariage, je n'ai pas cessé les chasses à l'homme. Après une dizaine de semaines de pur bonheur, j'ai quitté le domicile conjugal pour une mission d'un mois à l'autre bout du pays. Edward m'a soutenue, il m'a attendue et à mon retour, il ne m'a fait aucun reproche. Sa sœur ne s'est pas tue, elle, elle m'a dit comme mon époux a été inquiet et malheureux sans moi. Esmé a tenu mon logis, Edward a mangé chez ses parents pour chaque repas, il a souvent dormi là-bas également.

Quelques mois après, il a démissionné de son poste d'adjoint, Jasper l'a remplacé. Edward a demandé à m'accompagner à ma mission suivante. C'est lors d'une nuit sous les étoiles que ça a du arriver.

Sept mois plus tard, je suis sur le perron de ma maison, confortablement installée sur une chaise. Une main sur mon ventre rond et l'autre au-dessus de mes yeux, je guette le retour d'Edward.

Il assiste son père chaque jour à la clinique qui est désormais plébiscitée par toute la ville et chaque jour bondée. Edward a pu compléter ses études par correspondance et avec l'aide de son père mais passe chaque mois plusieurs jours à Seattle pour des examens et des recherches.

Edward apparaît au bout du chemin quand je me relève pour aller surveiller le dîner dans le four. Tant pis si le poulet est trop cuit, je vais rejoindre mon époux.

« Ma Bella, je ne veux pas que tu te fatigues. » soupire-t-il quand nous sommes l'un en face de l'autre.

Il m'embrasse tendrement, m'enlace et finit par me porter.

« Je ne suis pas malade, juste enceinte. » je proteste.

Edward en rit encore quand il nous fait passer le seuil de la maison, nous avons la même dispute chaque jour mais maintenant, c'est plus un jeu entre nous.

Il redoute encore maintenant que je change d'avis. Je n'ai qu'une chose à faire pour l'apaiser et le faire sourire. Je parle à notre bébé et lui dit comme je l'aime déjà. Mon mari a du mal à cacher son émotion quand il me surprend en train de tricoter.

Qui l'aurait cru ? Pas moi. Je ne suis plus la même, je suis pareille qu'Angela, Rosalie, Esmé, Alice, je me dévoue à ma famille. J'ai rangé mon arme, je parque mon cheval derrière la maison, je cuisine et fais la lessive et le ménage. Je ne joue pas à l'épouse parfaite, je ne le serais jamais de toute façon, mais je vis pleinement cette nouvelle existence et je ne dénigre plus mon rôle de femme.

Edward me complimente sur le dîner, ensuite il fait la vaisselle et monte des buches dans la cheminée de notre chambre. Pendant une heure, il termine la peinture dans la chambre du bébé puis passe une couche de vernis sur le berceau qu'il a acheté. Je vais me coucher sans lui et me plonge dans un livre. Il me rejoint épuisé et je m'endors contre lui, parfaitement heureuse.

Dans mes rêves, des enfants aux yeux verts courent devant moi en s'écriant joyeusement. Leur père les pourchasse, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Nous partageons un regard complice tandis que le bébé que je tiens contre moi gazouille.

 **FIN**

* * *

 _J'espère que cette histoire vous a plu, faites-le moi savoir! A bientôt_


	5. La femme de mon frère

**La femme de mon frère**

 _Résumé : Emmett, trente-deux ans, jeune retraité d'une équipe de baseball rentre dans son Tennessee natal avec son épouse, Bella, tout juste vingt ans. Toute sa famille accueille cette nouvelle avec bienveillance sauf Edward, le cadet, qui a vite des doutes sur l'amour de cette Bella envers son frère._

 _J'ai lu plusieurs histoires où Bella doit être protégée par Edward, prétendre être sa copine ou sa femme, ou ne rien prétendre mais en tout cas, ils succombent à la tentation et ça m'a plu. Alors comme ce thème est récurrent, j'ai décidé d'écrire ma version._

* * *

 **PDV Edward**

« Passe à la maison, il y a une surprise ! » s'exclama ma mère et je dus reculer le téléphone de mon oreille pour ne pas finir sourd.

« Ok... euh je finis à... »

« Non ! Ton père aussi rentre maintenant, rejoins-le ! »

J'avais beau avoir tout juste trente ans et vivre seul depuis douze ans, j'avais peur de ma mère quand elle prenait cette grosse voix. Mon père m'attendait déjà à l'accueil de l'hôpital de Pigeon Forge où nous travaillions tous deux, il n'en savait pas plus que moi à propos de cette surprise. Sur le chemin, nous passions au magasin de ma sœur Alice, situé à l'entrée du parc Dollywood, qui était plus excitée qu'intriguée par la surprise.

En moins de dix minutes, nous étions arrivés chez mes parents à Gatlinburg, une grosse jeep garée devant, cela ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose, Emmett était retour. Il était notre ainé, il venait de prendre sa retraite du baseball, en soit sa présence n'était pas surprenante et ma mère avait même fait pression sur lui pour qu'il vienne nous rendre visite plus tôt.

Mon père ouvrit la marche, nous allâmes dans le salon et y découvrîmes notre frère et presque cachée derrière lui une jeune femme brune aux grand yeux chocolat. Elle était d'une beauté simple et pure avec sa peau pâle et sans défauts, son corps élancé, son visage en forme de cœur, encadré de grosses boucles brunes. Elle était magnifique et pas du tout le genre de mon frère... c'était une amie sans doute, ou encore une jeune droguée qu'il avait sauvée.

Après le lycée, Emmett s'était fait de l'argent en conduisant des ambulances la nuit, je savais qu'il s'était passé quelque chose qui l'avait bouleversé. Mon père m'avait raconté simplement qu'Emmett avait été témoin d'une overdose. Ensuite, il avait aidé une association qui recueillait les jeunes qui étaient tombés dans la drogue et les fugueurs. Je révisai aussitôt mon jugement, cette jeune femme n'avait pas l'air d'une droguée, je m'y connaissais.

Emmett avait été mon modèle durant toute mon enfance, le meilleur grand-frère, un confident, un protecteur et un vrai clown. Quand il avait quitté le Tennessee pour l'Arizona, j'avais juste pensé qu'il avait besoin d'un peu d'air mais avec les années, il s'était réellement éloigné de nous. Il avait voulu devenir médecin, puis avait quitté ses études et avait poursuivi sa passion pour le baseball.

J'avais choisi aussi la médecine pour suivre non seulement l'exemple de mon père mais aussi pour me prouver que je pouvais réussir là où mon frère avait échoué. Il le savait et m'avait soutenu sans m'en tenir rigueur.

Ma mère était émue, ses yeux brillaient de joie et elle alla débusquer la jeune femme pour que nous puissions la voir. Puis elle donna un coup de coude dans le ventre de mon frère qui siffla. La jeune femme se mordait la lèvre, nerveuse et intimidée. Emmett passa un bras autour des épaules et ils se sourirent.

« Alice, Edward... voici Bella, ma femme. » nous annonça-t-il.

 **_oOo_**

Le dîner, excellent comme toujours, fut consacré à bombarder de questions Bella. Ma mère et Alice, dans les rôles d'inspectrices, la laissèrent à peine manger.

« Où vous êtes vous rencontrés ? »

« Après un match, répondit mon frère. Bella est une fan de baseball mais elle supporte les Diamondbacks... On a failli s'étrangler au premier rendez-vous ! »

La tablée rit de cette anecdote et moi le premier, je pouvais imaginer la scène. Mon frère ne plaisantait pas avec le baseball et Bella non plus apparemment. La suite mit dans l'embarras ma belle-sœur.

« Bella a du arrêter ses études pour raisons personnelles, je compte sur vous pour ne pas la presser de question sur sa famille. » nous prévint Emmett.

« Je ne... » tenta-t-elle.

« Non, ne te force pas. » lui souffla-t-il.

Quelque chose sonnait faux dans leur échange.

« J'ai perdu mes parents, je n'en suis pas encore remise je crois. C'est aussi pour ça que je voulais tant venir ici, oublier Phoenix et recommencer. » nous confia-t-elle, la voix soudain plus grave.

Mon frère lui sourit tendrement, un peu comme il le faisait souvent quand plus jeunes, Alice s'entêtait à lui créer des vêtements et que ça n'allait jamais.

« Quels sont tes loisirs, Bella ? » lui demanda ma mère.

« J'aime beaucoup lire, j'aimerais devenir professeur de littérature. »

« C'est une fan d'Harry Potter ! » intervint mon frère joyeusement.

Bella se mit à rougir de plus belle, et il ne fut pas difficile de comprendre pourquoi mon frère eut un sursaut et se massa la jambe en rigolant.

 **_oOo_**

Le lendemain au petit-déjeuner, Bella était déjà dans la cuisine. J'avais du réinvestir ma chambre d'adolescent puisque Emmett m'avait mis au défi la veille de boire de la téquila.

« Bonjour Edward. » m'accueillit-elle.

« Bonjour Bella, bien dormi ? »

« Non, ton frère ronfle tellement, je suis étonnée que vous y arriviez ! »

« Tu n'as pas encore l'habitude ? » m'étonnai-je.

« Euh si... en fait j'ai oublié mes boule-quiès. »

« Ma mère en a, tu devrais lui demander. »

« Merci. »

Elle tourna sa cuillère dans sa tasse de café fumant, le regard fixé sur une poignée de placard, sa lèvre inférieure coincée entre ses dents. Je ne compris pas pourquoi mais je me senti obligé de lui faire la conversation.

« Super match hier, hein ? »

« Oui... »

« Je ne suis pas les championnats. Les Diamondbacks sont bien classés ? »

« Oui... »

Ce ton monocorde trahissait un malaise, comme si je lui posais des questions auxquelles elle n'avait pas les réponses. S'y connaissait-elle vraiment en baseball. En tout cas elle ne pouvait pas détester puisque c'était la passion d'Emmett.

« Ils jouent en nationale ? »

« Oui... »

Ma mère arriva alors et Bella en parut soulagée. Quelque chose clochait mais je n'eus pas le temps de me poser plus de questions. J'allais être en retard à l'hôpital si je continuais ainsi. J'embrassai ma mère et dis au revoir à Bella.

Le soir, je remarquai que ma belle-soeur était un peu plus à l'aise chez mes parents. Elle portait une longue robe bleue nuit, bien trop habillée pour un diner familial. Ma mère me glissa qu'Alice avait réquisitionné Bella pour une séance de relooking.

« Tu aimes ? » me demanda Alice en forçant Bella à faire un tour sur elle-même.

« C'est très joli. » parvins-je à articuler.

Bella était splendide, son corps mince mis en valeur par le tissu, sa peau diaphane scintillait presque sous les éclairages du salon.

« Bonne journée ? » me questionna ma mère.

« Très bonne. »

Ce soir-là fut un nouveau supplice. Pourquoi ne pouvais-je pas me réjouir pour mon frère ? Pourquoi étais-je... jaloux ? Jaloux de lui, c'était ridicule et dangereux. Je devais m'éloigner quelques temps de Bella, éviter de la voir, de la croiser, de penser à elle.

 **_oOo_**

Ma bonne résolution ne tint pas deux jours. Sous la pression familiale, je dus servir de chauffeur aux jeunes mariés dans leur quête d'un nid douillet. Mon frère était tellement différent avec sa femme, comme si elle était faite d'un verre fragile, ou qu'à tout moment, on allait tirer sur elle. Je le trouvais carrément niais et je ne le reconnaissais pas. Il était extrêmement prévenant, tendre, complice avec Bella alors qu'elle n'était pas aussi encline à manifester son amour.

Nous fîmes une pause déjeuner dans l'un des rares restaurants de la ville et à peine cinq minutes après s'être installés, une voix de velours nous interrompt.

« Bonjour Emmett ! »

Rosalie Hale et ancienne petite-amie d'Emmett. Je la détestais, comme toute ma famille.

« Rosalie... » grognai-je, redoutant déjà une scène.

Elle m'ignora ainsi que Bella, son regard était fixé sur mon frère.

« Tu vas bien ? lui demanda-t-elle. Tu es de retour à ce qu'il paraît. »

« Oui, ma femme et moi avons décidé de passer un peu de temps en famille. On parlait justement de se chercher une maison en ville, j'ai vu que la maison Rochester est toujours à vendre. »

Rosalie pâlit, son regard bleu se durcit puis se porta sur Bella, je voulus aussitôt la protéger, Emmett le fit en toute logique.

« À un de ces jours. » lui dit calmement mon frère tout en posant avec possessivité son bras autour des épaules de sa femme.

Cette dernière posa sa main sur sa joue, il y avait du secret dans leur regard. C'était presque intime et je m'en voulus de les observer une fois de plus.

 **_oOo_**

Le lendemain, Rosalie croisa de nouveau Emmett au bureau de poste alors qu'il était encore avec Bella et lors du dîner, ma belle-soeur nous raconta la confrontation.

« Elle me fusillait du regard, c'était terrifiant. On ne faisait rien ! On rigolait à cause du prénom de l'employée, Rosalie nous a carrément interrompu et elle a dit à Emmett qu'il l'avait trahie et elle m'a traitée de sangsue et de bimbo ! A croire qu'elle ne s'est jamais regardée dans le miroir ! »

« Ma pauvre ! compatit ma mère. Nous savons tous que Rosalie Hale a un caractère bien trempé, mais je ne me doutais pas qu'elle oserait faire une scène en public. »

« Oui et puis ça remonte au lycée ! » enchaina Alice.

« Elle est folle... » conclut Bella en haussant les épaules.

Un regard glissé vers mon frère et je réalisai que sa femme ne savait rien de ce qu'il s'était passé entre lui et Rosalie. Il resta silencieux, je ne fus pas le seul à en être étonné mais je savais ce qu'il devait se dire.

Il ne se passa pas un jour où Bella ne croisait pas Rosalie et fur et à mesure des jours, cette dernière devint plus civilisée. Le lundi suivant, Rosalie me fit appeler à l'accueil de l'hôpital.

« J'ai à te parler. » annonça-t-elle sans préambule.

« Je n'ai plus rien à te dire. »

« Oh ! Arrête un peu avec tes grands airs, c'est du passé. » souffla-t-elle, exaspérée.

« Rosalie, je ne vois pas de quoi nous pourrions parler toi et moi. »

« De cette Bella ! »

Sa voix avait claquée, oubliée la discrétion, la femme de mon frère avait réellement réussi à faire sortir Rosalie de ses gonds. Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour, si je pouvais empêcher cette vipère de nuire à ma belle-soeur, je devais au moins savoir ce que Rosalie avait derrière la tête.

« Allons dans mon bureau. »

Elle me suivit et ne râla pas quand je lui fis prendre les escaliers au lieu de l'ascenseur. Je ne voulais pas qu'on me voie avec elle, les rumeurs auraient repris.

« Cette Bella n'est pas faite pour Emmett. » attaqua-t-elle après que j'eus fermé la porte de mon bureau.

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? » ricanai-je.

Évidemment qu'elle était jalouse...

« Elle est différente de lui, c'est une souris, elle est terne et ... »

« Qu'est-ce que tu attends de moi ? » la coupai-je, agacé par les mots qu'elle venait d'avoir pour ma belle-soeur.

« J'ai besoin de ton aide, je veux parler seule à seul avec Emmett. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Pour qu'il comprenne que cette... fille n'est pas pour lui. »

« Et qu'il te choisisse ? » raillai-je.

« Je sais que j'ai aussi des torts mais... »

Je levai ma main pour la faire taire, je n'avais pas envie de reparler de tout ça.

« Je ne t'aiderai pas Rosalie. Tu as brisé le cœur de mon frère en partant pour New York. Tu es devenue mannequin mais au final, ça n'a pas marché pour toi et on sait tous que c'est parce que tu te l'es jouée garce. Emmett a enfin rencontré une femme superbe, belle, intelligente, drôle et généreuse. Il l'aime et est heureux avec elle ! Je refuse d'entrer dans tes manigances et je te préviens que tu n'as pas intérêt à leur poser problème. Ils veulent s'installer ici. »

« Il ne l'aime pas ! Je l'ai vu à la façon qu'il a de la regarder. » contra-t-elle, sourde à mes menaces.

« Cesse de les harceler. Je ne te laisserai pas t'en prendre à elle ! »

« Mais tu es... fou d'elle ! De cette Bella ! » s'écria-t-elle en me pointant du doigt.

« Tu délires ! » m'offusquai-je.

« Je t'ai vu, ce jour-là au restaurant. Tu l'as regardée comme si elle était la huitième merveille du monde. Et si tu la regardes aussi souvent, tu as du remarquer qu'elle et Emmett ne sont pas faits l'un pour l'autre. »

« Comment pourrais-je juger ? »

« Edward, je sais que j'ai déconné, je suis tellement désolée... Mais ce qui est fait est fait et j'ai beaucoup changé. »

« Ça n'est pas à moi que tu devrais dire ça et de toute façon c'est trop tard. Il est marié. » lui rappelai-je avec un plaisir mesquin.

« Il y a quelque chose qui cloche, et je le découvrirai. Au fait, les deux réceptionnistes ont mis ta photo en fond d'écran. »

Elle sortit de mon bureau en balançant avec naturel ses hanches, mais je savais que chez Rosalie Hale, tout était calculé.

 **_oOo_**

Le lendemain Emmett me prévint par téléphone qu'il était en route pour les urgences, Bella s'était blessée. Je me précipitai à l'accueil, refilant au passage mon patient à un interne. Ils arrivèrent quelques minutes plus tard, Emmett portait Bella qui était plus pâle que d'habitude.

« Elle fait un malaise vagal, ça lui arrive toujours quand elle sent du sang. »

« Ok, allonge-la. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

« Alice a voulu lui faire une robe, et Bella a trébuché, elle est tombée sur des ciseaux, elle s'est tordue la cheville et s'est enfoncée les ciseaux dans la cuisse. Je crois bien que l'artère est touchée. »

« On monte ! »

Emmett avait raison, l'artère était touchée, chaque seconde était précieuse. Mon père, le docteur Jenks et moi opérâmes Bella sur le champ, pour la première fois de ma carrière, je ne cessais de prier tandis que la femme de mon frère était sur la table d'opération. Elle aurait pu se vider de son sang, elle aurait pu mourir, maugréai-je aussi, refusant de penser à ce que j'aurais ressenti si elle avait succombé à sa blessure. Je devais me focaliser sur mon frère, il était le plus inquiet de nous tous.

 **_oOo_**

Je restai avec Emmett en salle de réveil, surveillant les fonctions vitales de Bella avec angoisse bien que l'opération ait été un succès. Elle quelques précautions à prendre pour la bonne cicatrisation et pourrait marcher dans une semaine. Tour irait bien, répétai-je à mon frère, tentant clairement de me rassurer moi-même.

« Alice doit s'en vouloir. » lui dis-je plus tard dans la nuit, quand pour la vingtième fois son téléphone vibra dans sa poche.

« Tu n'imagines même pas. Elle ne m'a pas écoutée, je lui avais dit de laisser Bella tranquille ! Tu crois qu'elle m'a écouté ? Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'elle a failli y rester. J'ai échoué… j'ai échoué… »

Je tapai fraternellement l'épaule de mon frère mais rien ne réussirait à lui rendre un peu de bonne humeur. Il fallait attendre que sa femme se réveille et lui prouve qu'elle irait bien, ce qui se produisit vers cinq heures du matin. Quand elle avait ouvert ses grands yeux de chocolat fondu, mon cœur reprit sa cadence habituelle.

Bella s'excusa d'avoir été maladroite ! Elle insista auprès d'Emmett pour qu'il aille se reposer, et il refusa tout net. Entre eux, la tension fut palpable, j'avais rarement vu mon frère si obstiné. Finalement, Bella tourna sa tête vers moi et me demanda de l'aider.

« Trouve-lui un lit au moins. » soupira-t-elle quelques minutes plus tard, perdante.

Trois heures plus tard, fraîchement douché et caféiné, je pénétrai dans la chambre où avait été installée Bella. Emmett dormait sur le fauteuil à côté d'elle. Bella me sourit, comme soulagée, quand elle me vit.

« Tout va bien ? »

« Oui. » souffla-t-elle pour ne pas réveiller mon frère.

 **_oOo_  
**

C'était terrible de ma part mais j'avais envie de garder Bella hospitalisée le plus longtemps possible. J'avais une excuse pour venir la voir à n'importe quel moment de la journée et au bout de deux jours, elle et moi avions sympathisé. Je me sentis terriblement coupable la troisième nuit quand Bella fut prise d'un fièvre inquiétante.

« Qu'est-ce que vous avez foutu ?! » s'énerva Emmett.

« C'est imprévisible. » me défendis-je.

Je préférai ne plus l'écouter ensuite, je me concentrai sur Bella. Les médicaments allaient faire effet en quelques heures, il fallait attendre, plus facile à dire qu'à faire.

Bella se réveilla de cette fièvre au matin, et comme après son réveil de l'opération, elle s'excusa auprès de son mari pour le souci qu'elle avait causé. Elle était sincère, c'était indéniable, elle parlait comme si elle se sentait être une charge pour lui.

« Je dois téléphoner, c'est important, annonça Emmett ensuite. Tu peux rester avec elle ? » me demanda-t-il.

« Bien sur. »

« Même si tu es bipé ? » insista mon frère.

« Emmett, il ne va rien lui arriver si elle est seule quelques minutes. » soupirai-je.

« S'il te plait. »

« Ok… »

Bella rigola tout bas, Emmett la regarda surpris et inquiet.

« Elle ne sera pas très cohérente ces prochaines heures, un effet secondaire des médicaments. Ne t'inquiète pas. Je reste avec elle. »

Bella rigolait sans s'arrêter, ce que je trouvais étrange et même inquiétant. Quand son mari disparut, elle poussa un gros ouf.

« Enfin, il est parti ! »

« Pourquoi tu dis ça, Bella ? »

« Il me stresse, il est tellement inquiet pour moi. J'étouffe avec lui. »

« Tu as eu beaucoup de chance, il a eu très peur. Nous avons tous eu très peur. » lui révélai-je doucement.

Elle me dévisagea, elle n'avait pas du tout conscience de l'effet qu'elle me faisait et maintenant que nous étions seuls, je ressentais cette attirance d'autant plus. Je m'approchai d'elle, me retins de caresser son beau visage mais pas de lui prendre la main.

« Pourquoi Emmett a dit que tu caches ton homosexualité ? Ta famille a l'air très ouverte. » déclara-t-elle.

« Quand a-t-il dit ça ?! » m'énervai-je aussitôt contre mon frère.

Qu'avait-il bien pu raconter à sa femme sur moi ?

« Le soir où je vous ai tous rencontrés. »

« Je ne suis pas homosexuel. » rectifiai-je sèchement."

« Alors pourquoi tu es toujours célibataire ? » voulut-elle savoir, son visage froncé parce qu'elle ne trouvait pas ma situation logique.

« Je ne suis pas du genre à enchaîner les conquêtes. »

« Personne ne t'intéresse ? » s'étonna-t-elle.

« Si. » avouai-je.

Quel pouvoir avait-elle pour me faire parler, pour me rendre fou d'elle alors qu'elle m'était interdite ? Elle était la femme de mon frère bon sang ! Je ne devais jamais l'oublier, pourtant le doute m'empêchait de me tenir loin d'elle. Cela me peinait de l'admettre mais Rosalie Hale avait raison, Bella et Emmett n'étaient pas bien ensemble. Un inconnu leur prendrait pour un frère et une sœur, pour deux amis au mieux, mais pas pour des amants.

« Alors quel est le problème ? » reprit Bella.

« Elle n'est pas pour moi, déclarai-je, sentant ma gorge se serrer. Oublie. »

« Edward, tu es l'homme le plus... beau, sexy même, que j'ai jamais rencontré. Tu es intelligent, plein d'humour, n'importe quelle femme serait folle de ne pas t'aimer. »

« C'est toi qui parles ou les médicaments ? »

« Moi mais c'est grâce aux médicaments, parce que je ne devrais pas te dire ça. »

Elle se mit à rougir, son sourire disparut et à la place, elle se mordait la lèvre et contemplait nos mains liées.

« Et pourquoi pas ? » la questionnai-je à mon tour.

« Parce que je ne peux pas ressentir ça pour le moment. »

Je ne répliquai pas, décontenancé par sa réponse. Elle aurait du me dire autre chose, qu'elle ne me connaissait pas assez, par exemple. Et pourquoi avoir précisé « pour le moment » ? J'en deviendrai dingue, à coup sûr, il me fallait oublier cette discussion et me dire que Bella était encore délirante à cause de la fièvre et du traitement.

 **_oOo_**

Le mois suivant, Bella me hanta de jour comme de nuit. Chaque weekend, je la voyais avec mon frère, je devais assister à leur idylle maritale. À chaque détail dérangeant, j'avais aussi une preuve que ces deux-là étaient proches. Elle ne savait pas grand-chose sur mon frère, il ne lui avait jamais raconté ses exploits de sportifs, ni les nuits passées au bord de l'ambulance. Bella n'avait également aucune idée de ce qu'avait représenté Rosalie Hale pour mon frère.

Les fêtes de Noël approchaient et ma mère et Alice harcelèrent littéralement Emmett pour les aider à trouver des cadeaux qui plairaient à sa femme. Il n'avait pas su les orienter ! Quel mari ignorait ce genre de choses ? J'avais surpris mon frère plus d'une fois avec Rosalie, les fesses à l'air, avec elle, il ne manquait jamais de se donner en spectacle. Avec Bella, il était pudique, trop pudique pour être sincère.

Nous fûmes tous réunis chez mes parents une semaine après Noël pour le Nouvel An, j'en avais assez d'être aussi perturbé et je bus un peu trop. Bella était sublime, malheureusement, dans une longue robe qui dévoilait ses épaules et son dos. J'aurais passé la soirée à bouder dans mon coin si aux douze coups de minuit je n'avais pas vu Emmett embrasser maladroitement sa femme sur le coin de la bouche.

« Tu ne sais pas embrasser ta femme ou tu ne le veux pas ?! » m'écriai-je.

Et avant que quiconque ait eu le temps de dire quelque chose, j'attrapai Bella par la taille et l'embrassai aussi fougueusement que j'en avais envie.

« C'est comme ça qu'on fait, Emmett ! Et pour info, je ne suis pas gay ! »

Je les laissai tous et m'enfuis dans le jardin. L'air frais ne m'aiderait sans doute pas mais au moins, Bella n'était pas là, désirable et inaccessible. Il me resterait le souvenir de ses lèvres douces et chaudes pour me torturer davantage. Ma mère apparut face à moi quelques instants après, les poings sur les hanches.

« Tu vas immédiatement t'excuser auprès de ton frère et de Bella ! » cria-t-elle.

Ma mère me força à me lever et à retourner à l'intérieur de la maison mais au même moment, Emmett et sa femme montaient en voiture. Mon frère me lança un regard curieux et inquiet, pas du tout furieux.

« Emmett ! Attends ! » s'écria ma mère derrière moi.

Il haussa les épaules, comme si il n'y avait rien à faire et démarra. Je n'avais pas osé regarder Bella durant ces quelques secondes.

 **_oOo_**

Mes remords me menèrent la vie dure, je ne revis pas mon frère pendant deux semaines, évitais mes parents et ma sœur tout autant. Il y avait pourtant beaucoup à dire, je devais m'excuser auprès de Bella et d'Emmett. Et avec le temps, la revoir devint ma seule distraction.

Je me remémorais avec délice son corps parfait pressé contre le mien, le goût de ses lèvres qui avaient dansé avec les miennes. Bella ne m'avait pas repoussé, elle n'avait pas subi ce baiser. Les témoins, eux, n'avaient sans doute pas remarqué. Étais-je à ce point désespéré pour imaginer qu'elle avait répondu à mon baiser, qu'elle l'avait même aimé ?

Le seul problème était mon frère, je me sentais tellement coupable. Si j'avais d'abord cru que mon attirance pour Bella n'était du qu'à ma perpétuelle jalousie envers Emmett, j'avais revu mon diagnostic. Cela n'avait rien à voir avec mon frère, si elle ne l'avait pas épousé lui mais un autre, je l'aurais tout autant voulue. Si elle n'était pas mariée, je serais déjà à ses pieds.

Si seulement ils paraissaient amoureux l'un de l'autre, me disais-je pour justifier mes sentiments. Non, ils n'avaient rien d'un couple, à part un certificat de mariage et des alliances, et ils agissaient comme des amis.

J'étais perdu, il n'y avait pas de retour en arrière possible. Je savais les conséquences dramatiques qu'auraient mes paroles mais je devais savoir une fois pour toute si Bella ressentait aussi quelques pour moi. Ma famille s'en remettrait, Emmett me pardonnerait peut-être.

Avant d'agir, je devais me préparer à l'éventualité d'avoir tort et de devoir tout simplement partir d'ici pour ne plus causer de problème à mon frère. Si j'avais raison… bon sang si j'avais raison, je partirais aussi sans doute, mais avec elle.

Après m'être réveillé d'un rêve incroyable où Bella m'épousait, je passai l'action. Je clopinai dans ma chambre, enfilant rapidement mon pantalon et un tshirt puis débusquai mon téléphone portable.

« Emmett, je voudrais te parler. Je peux passer ce soir chez toi, après ma garde ? » lui dis-je après qu'il ait décroché.

« Pas ce soir, frérot. J'ai- »

« C'est important. » insistai-je.

« Demain, ok ? »

« Ok. »

Je conduisis trop vite ce soir-là jusqu'à la maison d'Emmett et de Bella. Si mon frère était là, il n'aurait pas le choix que d'écouter mes excuses pour le baiser. Si il n'était pas là mais Bella oui, elle n'aurait pas le choix que d'écouter ma déclaration d'amour.

La maison était plongée dans l'obscurité, il n'était pourtant que vingt-deux heures, or je connaissais les habitudes de mon frère. Bella pouvait-elle être déjà endormie et seule ? Je fus surpris par le portail électrique et l'interphone, les gens d'ici vivaient sans avoir peur d'être cambriolés. Personne ne répondit à l'interphone, après cinq minutes, je téléphonai à Emmett pour en avoir le cœur net. Il décrocha et soupira sur le champ.

« Je t'ai dit que j'étais occupé ce soir. »

« Tu es sorti avec Bella ? »

« Non, elle est à la maison. Écoute frérot, je ne peux pas parler là. On se voit demain. »

« Excuse-moi de t'avoir dérangé. » répliquai-je, très satisfait.

J'escaladai le portail et courus jusqu'à la porte mais là encore, je n'eus aucune réponse. Je contournai la maison et tentai cette fois-ci la porte de la cuisine qui donnait sur la cour et l'allée du garage. Elle ne céda pas aussi je tentai d'ouvrir une fenêtre. Alors qu'allongé sur le sol je poussai sur la fenêtre de la cave, je sentis quelque chose de froid contre mon crâne.

« Pas de gestes brusques ! » gronda Bella.

Je me retournai lentement, et découvris Bella en débardeur et short court, un gros calibre en main.

« Edward ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ?! »

« Je voulais te parler. »

Elle éloigna l'arme de ma tête et je pus me redresser. Je frottai mon pantalon pour gagner un peu de temps.

« J'ai failli avoir une crise cardiaque ! continua Bella. J'aurais pu tirer sur toi ! Tu imagines ?! »

« Désolé. »

Le téléphone de Bella se mit à sonner, elle l'avait coincé dans l'élastique de son sous-vêtement.

« Emmett, tu ne devineras jamais… Non, tout va bien, rassure-toi. L'alarme m'a réveillée. Oui j'ai fait ce qu'on a dit. Oh ! Non, écoute, c'est ton frère. Il est ici. »

Elle me tendit l'appareil et remonta les marches du perron.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris Edward ?! » m'engueula mon frère.

« J'ai cru que tu m'avais menti et que tu m'évitais. » inventai-je.

« Rentre chez toi, je t'ai dit qu'on se verrait demain. »

« Ok salut ! »

« Attends, passe-moi Bel- »

Je raccrochai et éteignis carrément le téléphone. Il croirait que la batterie avait lâché.

« Il m'a demandé de rester avec toi, histoire que tu te sentes en sécurité. » lançai-je en suivant Bella chez elle.

« Ah bon ? »

« Oui, il s'excuse mais il devait partir. »

« Tu veux un café ? » me proposa-t-elle.

« Oui, merci. Je sors d'une garde de dix heures, je suis épuisé. »

« Tu n'as pas à rester, me dit-elle, soucieuse. Va te reposer. Et puis tu as vu, je suis armée. »

« Oui, j'ai vu… impressionnant d'ailleurs. »

« Un cadeau de mon père. »

« Tu es pleine de suprises. »

J'allai m'asseoir au milieu du canapé puis tapotai la place à ma droite, elle ne pourrait du coup pas être loin de moi.

« Alors ? Comment tu vas ? » me questionna-t-elle en tirant nerveusement sur son short.

« Et toi ? » éludai-je.

« Ça va. »

« Emmett te comble toujours autant ? »

Elle se mit à rougir et j'en eus la nausée. J'avais mal choisi mes mots.

« Il est adorable. » se contenta-t-elle de dire.

« Isabella, je te dois des excuses pour ce qu'il s'est passé au réveillon du jour de l'an. »

Elle se tendit encore plus à ces mots, ce qui me donna un peu d'espoir furent ses joues virant au cramoisi.

« Oh ! Euh… Non ça n'est pas grave. Emmett m'a dit que tu tenais mal l'alcool. »

« Sache que je ne m'excuse pas de t'avoir embrassée. » lâchai-je.

Je pris sa main dans les miennes et y déposai un baiser léger.

« Je… ne… comprends pas. » balbutia-t-elle.

« Je m'excuse de l'avoir fait devant ma famille, mais ce baiser a été le meilleur de toute ma vie. J'en avais envie, tu n'imagines pas comme j'en avais envie. »

Bella ne se recula pas quand j'approchai mes lèvres des siennes.

« J'en ai toujours envie. » ajoutai-je tout bas contre sa bouche.

« On ne doit pas. » protesta-t-elle faiblement.

Je l'embrassai enfin, recréant la magie de notre premier baiser. Mon corps entier réagit avec force, je forçai donc Bella à venir sur mes cuisses. Elle s'enhardit autant que moi, nos mains agrippèrent l'autre, ébouriffèrent nos cheveux, explorèrent nos corps jusqu'à ce qu'à bout de souffle, nos bouches se séparèrent.

« Tu n'es pas faite pour lui. » assénai-je en plongeant mes yeux dans les siens.

« Edward… Je ne peux pas. »

« Bien sur que si, je sais que tu es attirée par moi, et j'ai des sentiments pour toi. J'adore mon frère mais même lui n'est pas heureux avec toi. Votre couple n'a aucun sens. Il ne te connaît pas aussi bien qu'il le prétend, et c'est pareil pour toi. »

« Tu nous as étudiés à la loupe. » railla-t-elle en reprenant sa place sur le canapé, échappant à mes bras.

« Appelle ça le coup de foudre, l'amour au premier regard, peu importe, mais je sais que tu es celle que j'ai toujours voulue, que j'ai attendue toute ma vie. »

« Et tu n'as aucun scrupule ? »

« Bien sur, confirmai-je, mais tu es plus importante que n'importe qui. »

« Ta famille… On ne peut pas leur faire ça. »

« Ne pense qu'à toi, Bella. » l'encourageai-je, la sentant prête à céder.

« C'est impossible. » décida-t-elle pourtant.

Je me levai d'un bond, fou de rage et blessé, et entamai une série d'aller retour dans le salon. Ne comprenait-elle donc pas mes sentiments, était-elle masochiste pour vouloir rester avec un homme qui n'était pas pour elle ?

« Tu me caches quelque chose, Bella. Quelque chose qui t'empêche de partir avec moi. »

« Oui. »

« Aimes-tu mon frère ? »

« Non. » répondit-elle sans hésitation.

Elle tendit les mains vers moi et ma colère s'évapora aussitôt. Je me mis à ses pieds, pris son beau visage entre mes mains et l'embrassai tendrement.

« M'aimes-tu ? »

Elle hocha la tête en se mordant la lèvre.

« Je t'aime, Bella. Ne nous condamne pas à être l'un sans l'autre. »

« Je ne peux vraiment pas, pas maintenant. » s'entêta-t-elle.

« Je peux t'aider ! »

« Non ! Surtout pas… Je fais ça pour nous, Edward. Sois patient. »

« Je ne peux pas, Bella. Pas en sachant que tu m'aimes et que tu restes avec lui ! »

Elle resta silencieuse, débattant intérieurement, et je continuai à la supplier pour la faire craquer.

« Ok, céda-t-elle enfin. Mais tu dois jurer de n'en parler à personne. Je sais qu'Emmett vous fait à tous confiance mais on ne veut pas vous mettre en danger. »

Quoi ? Elle allait me sortir qu'elle était en danger de mort ou bien qu'elle était la fille d'un mafieux, ou encore la maitresse du président ?

« J'écoute. » m'impatientai-je.

« Je ne m'appelle pas Bella, mon vrai nom est Marie Swan. »

 **Flashback / Deux mois plus tôt**

 **PDV Bella / Marie**

« Marie, le procès va se finir dans deux jours, à l'annonce du verdict, tu devras déjà être loin. Que ce salop de Hunter soit relâché ou condamné, il voudra te faire payer pour ton témoignage contre lui. »

« Ok... » soufflai-je, sentant mon cœur battre trop vite.

L'agent Cullen se posta face à moi, le visage grave mais confiant. Il m'était difficile de le prendre au sérieux parfois, je me souvenais de toutes ces soirées où il faisait le pitre, buvait ou jouait au séducteur... Une fois, je l'avais même raccompagné chez lui tellement il avait forcé sur la vodka. Et pourtant c'était un flic, enfin un agent du FBI, et sa couverture était son statut de vedette de baseball à la retraite puisqu'il venait de finir la saison en faisant gagner son équipe, les Sox de Phoenix.

« Tu vas venir avec moi. »

« Où ? » m'inquiétai-je.

« Là où j'ai grandi. Dans un petit coin de paradis du Tennessee. »

« Mais... comment va-t-on faire ? Et mon père ? »

« Il se doute déjà de ce qu'il va se passer, c'est un flic lui aussi, ne l'oublie pas. »

« Ok, dis-moi tout. »

« Demain, dès que tu auras témoigné, je t'emmène. Ta nouvelle identité est Bella Cullen née Stewart. »

« Je dois changer de nom aussi ?! »

« Ça n'est pas tout. On va se faire passer pour des jeunes mariés. »

« Mais tu es célèbre ! »

« Pas tant que ça, ne t'inquiète pas. Gatlinburg est un trou, personne ne viendra. Et puis j'ai annoncé ma retraite, donc ça tombe à pic. »

« Emmett Cullen, trente-deux ans et célibataire, Casanova et joueur de baseball... j'aurais pu tomber plus mal... » ironisai-je.

« Exactement. Mais pour brouiller les pistes, on va se marier à New York. »

« Attends... tu veux dire qu'on va réellement être marié ? »

« Ouais ! C'est une super couverture ! »

« Vous pouvez pas bidouiller un truc ? me plaignis-je. Je suis contre le mariage ! »

« Marie Swan peut-être mais pas Bella Stewart ! »

« Pourquoi Bella ? »

« C'est ton deuxième prénom. » tenta-t-il et je savais qu'il mentait, mon deuxième prénom était Renée.

« Emmett ! » m'écriai-je.

« Ok, j'ai du pirater ton téléphone et ton ordinateur... C'est plutôt cochon ce que tu écris ! »

« Tu as osé ! C'est illégal ! » tempêtai-je, un peu honteuse aussi.

« T'inquiète, j'en ai parlé à personne. D'ailleurs, j'ai transféré moi-même tous tes écrits érotiques sur un nouvel ordinateur, comme ça tu pourras continuer. Qui sait si le Tennessee ne va pas t'inspirer davantage. Au fait c'est lequel Cédric Diggory ? Le roux ? »

« Non. » répliquai-je en serrant les dents, énervée et honteuse.

 **_oOo_**

Depuis la sortie du tribunal, j'avais abandonné ma chevelure blonde pour revenir à ma couleur naturelle, un brun banal et je ne portais plus mes lunettes. Emmett m'avait aussi convaincue d'abandonner mes tshirts extra larges et mes jeans. L'agence m'avait fournie une nouvelle garde-robe, en se trompant d'une taille selon moi, c'était trop moulant mais mon nouveau mari m'avait dit que ça m'allait mieux.

« Et puis James va chercher une blondinette mal fagotée, s'il te croise, il ne va pas te reconnaître ! » argua-t-il.

« Regarde la route Emmett. »

Une minute plus tard pourtant, je le relançai.

« Et le mariage ne va pas intéresser la presse ? »

« C'est pour ça qu'on va se marier à New-York, j'suis pas célèbre là-bas. Garrett va faire en sorte d'étouffer tout ça de toute façon. »

Pour la énième fois, je le dévisageais pour comprendre comment cet homme avait pu tromper aussi longtemps tout le monde. Il avait passé des soirées avec Phil et ma mère en dévorant ce que je cuisinais, en buvant bière sur bière, en faisant rougir ma mère en racontant des blagues grivoises.

« J'aurais aimé retourner dire au revoir à mon père. »

« Écoute Bella, on en a pour au moins six mois mais moi je pense que ça va durer plus longtemps. Je ne dis pas que jamais plus tu ne pourras retourner à Phoenix, juste que tu vas devoir être patiente. Notre priorité à tous les deux désormais est de te garder en vie. On va s'en sortir, ok ? »

Je hochai la tête, des larmes plein les yeux.

« Tu es jeune, dans quelques années, tu pourras refaire ta vie. Je sais que ça craint d'être mariée à vingt ans mais c'est comme ça. Il faut que je sois en permanence avec toi, la meilleure excuse est d'être marié à toi, tu ne penses pas ? »

Il me prit la main, comme il l'avait souvent fait depuis six mois, quand James Hunter avait assassiné ma mère et mon beau-père un an plus tôt. J'avais assisté à la scène et avais du restée cachée alors que le sang de Renée et Phil coulait jusqu'à moi.

« Si... C'est juste que… J'ai peur... Et je ne veux pas que tu sois en danger à cause de moi... et ta famille...» pleurai-je à chaudes larmes.

Mon père était venu me chercher pour me cacher à Forks, hélas, James avait envoyé deux de ses hommes et j'avais été vite découverte. Mon père avait été touché par balles, heureusement sans gravité. Ensuite, Emmett avait fait sa réapparition dans ma vie, il m'avait expliqué que je devais restée cachée jusqu'au jugement. Il m'avait aussi appris pourquoi il avait passé autant de temps chez nous. Phil était l'entraineur des Sox, une équipe de seconde ligue, il avait dealé des amphétamines au sein de son équipe puis il était passé à des substances plus dures et James l'avait pris sous son contrôle.

Du jour au lendemain, Phil nous avait fait déménagé dans une grande maison, il m'avait offert une décapotable, ma mère avait cessé de travailler... la vie avait été plus douce, mais à quel prix. Quand un des joueurs avait fait une overdose et en était mort, Phil avait décidé de se retirer du business, mais James Hunter ne l'avait pas accepté. Phil avait alors contacté le FBI et Emmett avait débarqué pour enquêter tout en intégrant l'équipe. Après un match, James tuait ma mère et Phil.

J'avais été aux toilettes et eux m'attendaient dans leur voiture. James les avait fait sortir puis mettre à genou, j'étais arrivée sur le parking à ce moment-là et en entendant Phil supplier James de laisser ma mère partir, je m'étais aussitôt couchée sous une voiture. La seule chose que je voulais était de rejoindre ma mère, c'était stupide mais plus fort que moi. J'avais rampé en serrant les dents pour ne pas être entendue. Lorsqu'enfin j'étais arrivée près de la voiture de Phil, James leur avait fiché une balle dans le cœur. Ma mère s'était effondrée sous mes yeux, elle m'avait vue et avait souri. Cette image me hanterait à jamais, j'en faisais des cauchemars chaque nuit.

 **_oOo_**

La rencontre avec mes beaux-parents s'était très bien passée, toute la famille Cullen m'accueillit chaleureusement. Esmé et Carlisle ne me prêtèrent pas les pires intentions, après tout, Emmett avait amassé une petite fortune en menant un train de vie simple durant ses années à jouer au base-ball et à travailler pour le FBI.

Alice m'avait littéralement accaparée les premières semaines, Emmett m'avait encouragé à devenir amie avec elle. Un jour, quand je serais enfin débarrassée de la menace de James Hunter, Emmett et moi avouerions à sa famille notre supercherie et mon mari de pacotille m'avait promis que les Cullen ne m'en voudrait pas.

Emmett était séduisant mais je le voyais comme un grand-frère et sa mission passait avant tout. Il n'y avait jamais eu d'ambiguïtés entre nous, malgré ses blagues souvent cochonnes. Il savait tout de moi, trop, de ma biographie officielle à ma passion pour les fanfictions d'Harry Potter. Il avait même lu les fictions que j'avais écrites pour mon seul plaisir.

J'avais du apprendre beaucoup sur lui mais il me cachait encore la raison pour laquelle son ancienne petite-amie me détestait autant. Alice et Esmé m'avaient dit en confidence que le couple avait rompu après le lycée, et que Rosalie était revenue à Galtinburg trois ans plus tard, seule.

Et il y avait Edward… Il était le plus réservé de la famille mais tout aussi aimable avec moi. Il ne me fallut pas très longtemps pour même tomber sous son charme. Qu'il fût encore célibataire dépassait l'entendement. Même moi, la plus timide des femmes, j'aurais tenté ma chance avec lui. Edward avait tout pour plaire, la tête sur les épaules, généreux, attentionné, drôle, et physiquement… je le comparais en permanence à un dieu grec. Le soir de la Saint-Sylvestre, il m'avait embrassée, exauçant mon vœu le plus coupable.

Je m'étais promis de ne jamais poser de problème à Emmett ou à sa famille. Je suivais scrupuleusement toutes les règles de sécurité d'Emmett, je restais enfermée dès qu'il devait s'absenter pour son travail, j'avais appris à me servir d'une arme et chaque jour, il m'apprenait le krav maga (je n'étais pas douée mais les progrès commençaient à se voir).

Tomber amoureuse n'était pas dans mon programme.

Je n'avais pas deviné les doutes d'Edward sur ma relation avec son frère. J'avais aussi du mal à croire en son amour mais ma vie était si triste depuis un an, j'avais besoin d'un peu de bonheur.

 **PDV Edward**

« Il a tué ta mère sous tes yeux ? » ne pus-je m'empêcher de dire.

Bella hocha la tête, ses beaux yeux vite noyés de larmes. Son récit m'avait brisé le cœur parce qu'elle avait tout perdu, il m'avait mis en colère contre ce Hunter, il m'avait noué la gorge aussi en pensant à la bravoure de mon frère.

Je serrai Bella dans mes bras, la berçai aussi longtemps qu'elle pleura. Elle s'endormit ensuite et je n'avais pas l'intention de m'éloigner d'elle. Désormais que je savais la vérité, je n'avais plus à cacher mon amour pour elle et je ferais tout pour aider mon frère dans sa mission.

Emmett me réveilla en m'aspergeant le visage d'eau froide. Il n'y avait que lui pour posséder encore à trente-trois ans un pistolet à eau.

« Rentre chez toi, Edward. »

« Il faut qu'on discute. » refusai-je.

Je me dégageai en douceur des bras de Bella et l'allongeai sur le canapé. Mon frère me suivit à la cuisine, il sortit d'un placard une bouteille de whisky, et d'un autre deux verres, qu'il remplit à moitié.

« Je t'écoute, Eddy. »

« J'aime Bella. »

« Je sais. »

« Et elle m'aime. »

« Je sais. »

Je le questionnai du regard.

« Je te connais par cœur et tu es tellement bizarre depuis ta rencontre avec Bella, jamais je n'ai t'ai vu ainsi. Et puis tu l'as embrassé au jour de l'an, bon sang, c'était passionnel. Mais tu ne peux pas être avec elle, frérot. Désolé. »

Il me tapa légèrement l'épaule puis avala son verre d'une gorgée. Je soupirai, cherchant désespérément un moyen de le convaincre du contraire. Emmett ne jouait déjà plus au mari amoureux, il ne m'en voulait pas d'être tombé amoureux de sa femme. Avait-il deviné les aveux que Bella m'avait faits ?

« C'est une histoire de fou. » lâchai-je seulement.

« Ouais. »

Il me jaugea une minute puis claqua son verre sur le comptoir, un miracle qu'il ne l'ait pas brisé.

« Et tu vas continuer encore longtemps ? » continuai-je.

« Je ne voulais pas être joueur professionnel… À l'université, j'ai participé à une enquête sur des pots-de-vin et de smatchs truqués. Ça m'a plu et j'ai été bon. Le FBI m'a recruté avec la condition que je garde le base-ball comme couverture. Ça va faire douze ans. » se confia Emmett.

« Et Bella, enfin Marie, qu'est-ce qui va se passer pour elle ? »

« Une fois la menace éliminée, elle reprendra sa vie. »

« Et quelle est la menace exactement ? » l'interrogeai-je.

« Le salaud qui a tué sa famille n'est heureusement pas un trafiquant de grande envergure. Il a tenté de tuer Marie avant le procès, il avait réussi à s'évader de la prison, le temps qu'on le rattrape, il était à Forks, où vit le père de Marie. On l'a bouclé en prison de haute sécurité mais il a deux complices encore en liberté, sa petite-amie et un associé qui savent ce qu'ils doivent faire. On n'arrive pas à les retrouver. »

« Pourquoi rester aux Etats-Unis ? »

« Le bureau n'accorde pas une grande importance à Marie. C'est difficile à comprendre mais l'enjeu ici n'est que sa vie et les moyens pour la protéger sont réduits au minimum. »

« C'est injuste ! » m'offusquai-je.

« Edward, assez parlé de ça. Marie est une jeune femme qui a vécu des choses terribles, je ne veux pas que tu joues avec elle, si tu- »

« Je l'aime vraiment ! » me défendis-je.

« Tu n'auras pas du savoir. Tu ne dois jamais divulguer ce que tu as appris. Les parents non plus ne doivent rien savoir. Je risque mon job et surtout la sécurité de Marie, si quelqu'un- »

Nous courûmes ensemble jusqu'au salon. Bella venait de tomber du canapé, ça n'était pas difficile à deviner au bruit de sa chute et au juron qu'elle laissa échapper. Elle se figea en nous découvrant sur le seuil du salon.

« Bonjour. » marmonna-t-elle, adorable.

« Marie, tu n'aurais pas du lui dire. » attaqua Emmett.

« Je suis désolée. »

« On était d'accord, continua mon frère en la rejoignant au milieu de la pièce, tu ne devais rien dire, tenir ton rôle. Tu viens de mettre mon petit frère en danger. »

« Emmett, Edward ne dira rien à personne. » promit-elle, en se calant devant moi, comme pour me protéger.

« Ça ne change pas le problème. Il est amoureux de toi, il va compromettre notre couverture parce que je me doute qu'il ne pourra pas ne pas être avec toi. »

« Je veux être là pour elle. » confirmai-je en prenant Bella dans mes bras.

« On va partir. Dans deux jours. » annonça mon frère.

« Non ! » m'écriai-je en même temps que Bella.

« Je ne peux pas mettre ma famille en danger, rétorqua Emmett perdant un peu de son calme. On va partir avant que ça ne dégénère ici. Edward rentre chez toi, tu dois être fatigué et tu travailles sans doute aujourd'hui. »

« Je ne te laisserai pas me la prendre. » grondai-je.

« Sa vie dépend de notre prudence à tous les trois. Je t'appelle plus tard, mais préparez-vous les tourtereaux, vous n'allez pas vous revoir pendant un long moment. » trancha Emmett.

 **_oOo_**

« Une sorte de lune de miel, ma femme pense que c'est très romantique. » rigola mon père en discutant avec le docteur Jenks.

« Et vous, Edward, toujours pas de mariage en vue ? » me questionna le médecin.

« Non. Si vous voulez bien m'excuser. »

Je m'échappai de la salle de repos et retournai à mon bureau, le cœur lourd. Emmett et Bella partaient demain, officiellement en croisière dans les Caraïbes, en réalité, j'ignorais où ils iraient. J'étais désespéré à l'idée de ne plus la revoir, ni lui parler. J'avais compris que sa sécurité en dépendait et Emmett avait d'ailleurs dit que c'était leur plan initial que de ne pas rester au même endroit trop longtemps.

On frappa à ma porte, je me levai et ouvris, pas si surpris que de voir Rosalie sur le seuil.

« Est-ce vrai ? » me demanda-t-elle d'emblée.

« Reformule ta question. »

« Ils partent ? »

« Oui. En croisière. »

« Je ne comprends pas. »

« Quoique tu manigances, ça ne fonctionnera pas. Emmett est marié et heureux. »

Face à elle, je voulais bien répandre ces mensonges, elle avait rendu malheureux mon frère et ça n'était que justice qu'il ne tombe pas dans ses filets.

« Je dois le voir. » décida-t-elle en se retournant déjà.

Je la rattrapai par la manche, elle tenta de cacher le masque de tristesse sur son visage mais ses yeux luisants la trahissaient.

« Rosalie, laisse-les tranquille. Il est temps que tu tournes la page. »

« Facile à dire. Je n'ai jamais cessé de l'aimer, tu comprends ? » murmura-t-elle, rageuse.

« Et il ne t'aime pas. »

« Il te l'a dit ? »

« Enfin Rosalie, il en a épousé une autre. Si il t'aimait, il ne serait pas resté sans te contacter toutes ces années.

Une grand sourire naquit sur ses lèvres, l'espoir que j'avais fait naître dans son regard me décontenança.

« Quoi ? »

« Il m'aime ! Merci Edward ! Maintenant, je sais qu'il m'aime. »

« Quoi ?! » répétai-je, plus ahuri.

Elle courut et dans sa hâte bouscula une jeune femme rousse qui lui décocha un regard mauvais. Je m'enfermai de nouveau dans mon bureau et téléphonai aussitôt à mon frère. Je tombai sur la messagerie, je le prévins que Rosalie tenterait de le contacter et qu'elle semblait convaincue qu'il l'aimait toujours.

La fin de ma journée fut un véritable calvaire, j'avais hâte de retourner chez Emmett et passer ma dernière soirée avec Bella, mon frère m'avait promis de nous laisser un peu d'intimité. Je dépassai quelque peu les limitations de vitesse jusqu'à la maison d'Emmett. Le portail s'ouvrit avant que j'aie besoin de sonner à l'interphone. Alors que je me garai devant la maison, mon téléphone sonna.

« Edward, tu es avec Bella ? » me questionna Emmett, la voix tendue.

« Je me gare devant chez toi. »

« Elle y est ? »

« Je suppose… le portail s'est ouvert. Où es-tu ? » le pressai-je, de plus en plus inquiet.

« Bella devait m'attendre chez les parents mais elle m'a envoyé un message pour me dire que tu la ramenais chez nous. »

« Non ! Ça n'était pas prévu ! »

« Fonce, sois prudent. »

La maison était plongée dans l'obscurité, la porte d'entrée non verrouillée, quelque chose n'allait pas du tout. Un bruit à ma gauche me fit sursauter, hélas je ne réagis pas à temps et un homme me ceintura. L'instant d'après, je reçus un coup sur la tête.

 **_oOo_**

« Edward, tu vas bien ? » sanglota Bella à ma droite.

J'avais peine à y voir, nous étions dans une grande pièce avec une seule fenêtre brisée, la nuit était noire et glaciale, la seule lumière venait de dessous de la porte.

« Il ne saigne plus. » ajouta une autre femme à ma gauche.

« Rosalie ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ? » m'alarmai-je.

Mes poignets menottés dans le dos, mes chevilles liées par une corde, j'étais comme Rosalie et Bella assis par terre au pied d'un mur brut et froid, attaché par le cou à un gros anneau de fer.

« Edward, ne fait pas trop de bruit. » me supplia Bella.

Elle posa sa tête sur mon épaule et continua de pleurer, répétant tout bas que tout était de sa faute.

« Tu sais où nous sommes. » me souffla Rosalie.

« Non. »

« Regarde et écoute bien. »

Étouffé, le bruit d'une cascade, l'anneau au-dessus de nos têtes m'était également familier.

« Les chutes Baskins Creek. La maison des Miller. » réalisai-je enfin.

« Vous êtes déjà venus ici ? » murmura Bella en reniflant.

« Tous ceux qui ont grandi dans cette ville connaisse cet endroit, expliquai-je. C'est une maison délabrée au bord des chutes d'eau. On y accède seulement à pied, en bateau ou à cheval. Comment sommes-nous arrivés ici ? »

« Tout est de ma faute… » reprit Bella.

« Elle ne se tait donc jamais ! » pesta Rosalie.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là, au fait ? » l'apostrophai-je sèchement.

« J'étais venue voir Emmett, le portail s'est ouvert tout seul, à l'intérieur de la maison il y avait un homme afro américain et une femme rousse. Il m'ont demandé qui j'étais, j'ai alors voulu partir mais ils avaient des armes. J'étais avec eux quand Bella est arrivée, deux heures après. Elle a cru qu'Emmett l'y attendait. Et à peine dix minutes plus tard, tu es arrivé. Il doit être une heure du matin, maintenant. Ils n'ont pas parlé, je ne sais rien de plus. »

« Sont-ils les complices de James Hunter ? » demandai-je à Bella.

Elle fit oui de la tête.

« Je crois en tout cas, nuança-t-elle. Ils ont désactivé l'alarme de la maison et ont trouvé les armes qu'Emmett et moi gardions cachées. »

« Alors c'est vraiment de sa faute. » railla Rosalie.

Je lui donnai un coup d'épaule, ça n'était pas le moment de blâmer Bella.

« Emmett va nous retrouver, souffla Bella. Et ils le savent. Ils veulent se venger de lui aussi. »

Rosalie jura et finit par exploser en sanglots. La porte s'ouvrit brusquement peu après et une femme rousse entra. Je l'avais déjà vue, j'en étais persuadé, pas plus tard que le matin-même, à l'hôpital.

« Roméo s'est réveillé ! s'enthousiasma-t-elle méchamment. On va pouvoir passer aux choses sérieuses. »

« Vous ne gagnerez pas. »

« Tu nous sous-estimes. »

« Laissez Rosalie et Bella partir, elles n'ont rien à voir avec Emmett. » bluffai-je.

La femme ne daigna pas me répondre, un homme entra à son tour et me toisa.

« Le petit frère ? » me demanda-t-il.

« Oui. Laissez Bella et Rosalie partir. » insistai-je.

« Je ne crois pas qu'aucun de vous en sortira vivant. » ricana-t-il.

Il laissa la femme sortir avant lui, puis il nous adressa un sourire machiavélique et claqua la porte. Le verrou tiré, Bella et Rosalie pleurèrent à nouveau.

Le temps s'étira, nous entendîmes nos ravisseurs rire et comploter le reste de la nuit. Ils manquaient tous deux de prudence, ou bien étaient-ils réellement résolus à nous tuer tous les trois. Laurent et Victoria, déduisis-je en les écoutant, allaient toucher une forte somme d'argent en échange de nos vies. Il était clair qu'ils ne tiendraient pas leur parole, ils espéraient donc toucher la rançon et pouvoir s'enfuir au Canada puis en Russie après nous avoir tous les trois tués.

Bella et Rosalie avaient fini par se coller à moi, leurs corps peu à peu vidés de larmes. À l'aube, Bella sembla reprendre pied avec la réalité sans plus sombrer dans la panique.

Les lumières de l'aurore nous réchauffaient quelque peu, frigorifiés et affamés, nous pouvions aussi mourir ainsi si ces criminels nous laissaient pourrir ici. Même Bella, si confiante en les capacités d'Emmett commençait à douter.

Et alors que moi-même je voyais ma fin inévitable, mon frère apparut à la fenêtre. Il l'ouvrit sans un bruit et sauta à l'intérieur, difficilement vu son gabarit. Un doigt sur sa bouche pour nous intimer le silence, il sortit un couteau et coupa les liens de nos chevilles. Les menottes lui donnèrent peu de mal, il était venu équipé.

J'étais vraiment impressionné par Emmett, si mes souvenirs étaient exacts, la fenêtre de cette pièce donnait sur la roche, les chutes d'eau à une dizaine de mètres. Il avait dû escalader pour accéder à la maison de ce côté-là.

« Les renforts sont juste dehors. Vous allez sortir par la fenêtre. » annonça-t-il en détachant son harnais.

Rosalie laissa échapper un sanglot, les nerfs autant à vif que Bella et moi. Emmett se crispa et nous entendîmes une chaise reculer brusquement de l'autre côté de la porte. Nos ravisseurs allaient découvrir Emmett.

« Allez vous asseoir ! » nous intima-t-il en silence.

Au dernier moment, il donna à Bella une arme, petit calibre, qu'elle cacha derrière son dos. Nos regards se croisèrent, le mien étonné et le sien déterminé. La porte s'ouvrit à toute volée, Laurent sur le seuil nous scruta avec méfiance. Il entra finalement dans la pièce et se mit à sourire tout en sortant de son jean un pistolet. Emmett surgit alors, il lui enserra la gorge mais Laurent eut le temps de crier pour alerter Victoria.

Elle pénétra à son tour dans la pièce, elle aussi armée.

« Agent Mc Carthy, heureuse de vous revoir. Lâchez-le ! »

Mon frère la nargua et accentua sa prise autour du cou de Laurent qui suffoquait. La complice nous contourna et alla aux côtés de Rosalie. Elle pointa son arme vers la jeune femme et répéta à mon frère de laisser Laurent.

Il suffit d'un simple regard pour qu'Emmett donne le signal à Bella d'attaquer. Celle que j'aimais, qui n'aurait pas fait de mal à une mouche, qui ne pesait pas plus de cinquante cinq kilos toute mouillée, se leva d'un bond et renversa Victoria.

« Va l'aider ! » criai-je à Emmett en me levant à mon tour.

J'allai faire plus que crier si il ne bougeait pas, je ne compris pas son amusement non plus. Je me retournai et vis Bella assise à califourchon sur Victoria, son arme à elle dans la bouche de la rouquine, son bras gauche fermement plaqué sur la gorge de la criminelle.

Les renforts entrèrent avec fracas dans la petite maison, Laurent fut remis à deux agents, quant à Victoria, Bella rechigna à la laisser être arrêtée.

« Bon boulot, Swan. » la félicita Emmett au moment où avec Rosalie, j'étais poussé vers la sortie.

Deux trop longues minutes plus tard, Emmett et Bella émergèrent de la maison, ils échangèrent un regard puis vinrent vers nous. Mon frère se planta devant Rosalie, Bella devant moi. Sous le regard ahuri de Rosalie, Bella m'embrassa et je lui rendis son baiser avec autant de force.

Bella se détacha trop vite et lança un clin d'œil à Rosalie. Emmett se pencha alors vers son ancienne petite-amie et lui déposa un baiser rapide sur les lèvres. Ils s'enlacèrent, elle pleurant et lui la rassurant.

 **_oOo_**

« Je peux entrer ? »

« Bien sur, viens vite ! »

Bella avança dans la chambre d'hôpital que j'occupais depuis trois heures. Ma blessure à la tête, suivit par des heures sans soin, dans le froid, avait inquiétée mon père et il avait réussi à me faire hospitaliser jusqu'au lendemain.

« Tout va bien ? »

« Mieux, répondis-je en tendant mes bras vers elle. Je suis désolé, Bella. »

« Pourquoi donc ? C'est à moi de m'excuser, tu as été en danger à cause de moi. »

Bella se blottit contre moi et gémit tout bas.

« Pardon d'avoir risqué ta vie. » me dit-elle, la voix étranglée.

« Je ne me suis jamais senti autant en sécurité, la taquinai-je. Où as-tu appris à te battre ainsi ? »

Elle rit un instant puis se recula pour me regarder. Son regard humide s'illumina quand je caressais sa joue tendrement.

« Tu croyais sans doute que nous profitions de la vie maritale mais Emmett m'a entraînée quatre heures par jour depuis des mois, m'apprit Bella. Il ne voulait rien laisser au hasard et il a eu raison. »

« Alors c'est fini ? »

« Oui, oui… Je n'arrive pas à y croire. Ça a été horrible mais je suis tellement soulagée et heureuse que ce soit terminé. »

« Moi aussi. Bella, plus rien ne nous empêche d'être ensemble, n'est-ce pas ? »

Mon angoisse à cet instant dépassa celle de la nuit en étant prisonnier de dangereux criminels. Bella ne répondit pas, elle se mordit la lèvre au point de grimacer de douleur.

« Bella, je t'aime, je ne veux pas te perdre. » déclarai-je en la retenant dans mes bras.

« Moi aussi, Edward. Mais je dois reprendre ma vie en mains, je veux commencer avec toi mais pas en étant une autre. »

« Je comprends… En commençant par ton nom ? »

« Je me suis habituée à Bella pour tout te dire. J'ai toujours détesté mon prénom. »

« Qui a choisi Bella ? »

« Emmett ? » répliqua-t-elle, le ton incertain.

« Ah bon ? Tu aurais pu choisir. »

« C'est elle qui l'a choisi ! C'est son pseudo d'auteur de fictions, après effectivement c'est moi qui lui ai attribué. » nous surprit mon frère qui se tenait sur le seuil de la porte de ma chambre.

« Sors d'ici ! » pesta Bella.

« Impossible, chère épouse. Nous devons y aller. »

Après un dernier baiser, Bella suivit Emmett et je ne pus même pas l'en empêcher.

 **_oOo_**

 **Un mois plus tard**

« Tu es sûre que ça ne te dérange pas ? » lui demanda Emmett.

Je pris la main de Bella et l'attirai dans mon appartement.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, on se voit demain chez tes parents. » lança-t-elle juste avant que je ne referme la porte au nez de mon frère.

J'avais passé un mois sans elle, me contentant d'appels téléphoniques souvent trop courts. Emmett avait réussi à épargner mes parents, personne n'avait su que Bella, Rosalie et moi avions été enlevés. Puisqu'ils avaient annoncé un voyage, mon frère et ma petite-amie purent ainsi terminer ce chapitre de la vie de Bella.

Rosalie n'avait pas tardé à les rejoindre, elle avait pris un congé sans soldes et j'appris par Bella que le couple était devenu inséparable. J'avais beau insister auprès de mon frère pour qu'il trouve une histoire pour expliquer à nos parents que Bella n'avait jamais été son épouse, il avait toujours refusé, voulant le faire en personne. Je m'étais de mon côté plongé dans mon travail, enchaînant les gardes et évitant mes parents.

Un mois après avoir dit au revoir à Bella, elle me revenait mais nous étions toujours tenus au secret.

Je ne lui laissai pas le temps d'enlever son manteau, je la plaquai contre le mur et l'embrassai fiévreusement. J'avais imaginé ces retrouvailles des centaines de fois, avec le temps elles avaient tourné à un film pour adultes. Bella ne résista pas quand je la dégageai de son manteau et de son pull. Sa chemise perdit ensuite quelques boutons, par vengeance ou par désir, la mienne subit le même sort.

Une main contre le mur, Bella perchée sur le guéridon de l'entrée, je goûtai enfin à sa peau. En sous-vêtements et moi seulement avec mon pantalon d'hôpital, il ne nous restait qu'un petit pas à franchir.

Perdu dans les brumes du désir et de la passion, je n'entendis que trop tard la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir.

« Edward ! Mais… C'est la femme de ton frère ! » s'écria mon père.

Trop surpris pour réfléchir, je lâchai Bella qui tomba par terre en couinant. Ma mère se tenait derrière mon père, ce dernier lui bloquait délibérément la vue, voulant la protéger de cette scène.

« Qu'est ce que tu as fait ?! » continua mon père furieux.

Bella et moi ouvrîmes la bouche en même temps.

« Papa, je peux tout t'expliquer. »

« Carlisle, ça n'est pas ce que vous croyez ! »

« Je crois pourtant que c'est très clair, m'enguirlanda mon père. Tu embrasses Bella et vous êtes tous les deux à moitié nus ! »

Ma mère poussa un petit cri et contourna mon père. Bella battit en retraite, elle attrapa la pile de vêtements, les siens comme les miens, et courus au salon. Je n'avais jamais été aussi gêné de ma vie, il y avait une preuve supplémentaire à ce « déshonneur » que mon père, par pudeur, n'avait pas cité. J'attrapai une veste et la tins fermement contre mon bassin.

« Comment as-tu faire cela à ton frère ! » continuait de s'indigner mon père.

« Et à leur retour de voyages de noces ! » appuya ma mère.

 **_oOo_**

« Ne réagis pas comme cela, Edward. » me sermonna Bella.

« Ils ne m'ont même pas écouté ! Il a fallu qu'Emmett leur parle pour qu'ils me croient ! »

Nous étions dans mon lit, le matin même mes parents nous avaient donc surpris et la raison pour laquelle j'étais réellement énervé était que les retrouvailles avec ma petite-amie avaient été retardées.

« Mets-toi à leur place. »

« Non, je garde la mienne. » susurrai-je en me calant entre ses cuisses.

Je me plongeai en elle, oubliant en un instant ma famille qui me rendait fou. Il était si simple d'être heureux avec Bella, c'était évident à mes yeux qu'elle était la femme de ma vie.

« Épouse-moi aujourd'hui. »

« Pourquoi es-tu si pressé ? » hésita-t-elle.

« Parce que plus jamais je ne veux entendre que tu es la femme de mon frère. »

* * *

 _J'espère que cette histoire vous a plu._

 _Vous aviez toutes bien compris que Bella écrivait des fanfic sur la saga d'Harry Potter et que son personnage fétiche était Cédric Diggory, joué par Robert Pattinson? Bon ok._

 _Laissez moi une review svp! A bientôt!_


End file.
